Chuck & Sarah Versus the Legion
by Quest
Summary: When a new enemy threat arises; will Sarah be willing to give up everything to stop it? And will Chuck be willing to let her go? Charah!
1. Chuck versus the Silencer

A/N: Well this is the first time writing a FanFic in years! But I had this idea in my head after episode 4.13 and couldn't stop thinking about it. So decided to just write it. Enjoy!

**Title**: Chuck & Sarah versus the Legion

**Rating**: T – Some chapters will contain violence, language, and minor adult themes.

**Summary**: When a new enemy threat arises; will Sarah be willing to give up everything to stop them? And will Chuck be willing to let her go? Completely Charah.

**Genre**: Angst/Action/Romance

**Timeframe**: This story takes place before episode "Chuck Versus the Masquerade"; so Volkoff is no longer a threat but still mentioned. I have taken the liberty of creating a new enemy cause there always has to be a bad guy right?

**Other Notes**: Chapters will switch back and forth between Chuck and Sarah. They will be titled accordingly. Example: Chuck versus. …. Or Sarah versus ….

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in the Chuck universe, unfortunately...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chuck versus the Silencer**

Chuck landed on his back with a loud gasp. The shear force of the large man's kick knocked him clear off the stair he was standing on sending him tumbling down the rest of the stairwell. With the wind knocked out of him, Chuck struggled to catch his breath and flash. A foot slammed into his chest shoving him back onto the floor as he slowly got into a sitting position.

"You know Mr. Carmichael… you shouldn't have come here." The man's thick Italian accent rolled of his tongue. He smirked as he swiftly kicked Chuck in the ribs before squatting down next to him and tapped his cheek playfully before grabbing his chin roughly, making Chuck look him in the eye.

Chuck just groaned, staring at him. He recognized the man's face from earlier that evening; Diego. Darin Conti's head of security. It was supposed to be an easy mission; use Conti's birthday party to gain access to his Villa, break into his private office and download a virus into the computer to trace his money and hopefully associate activity. Overall it was a pretty easy and standard mission. The one thing he hadn't accounted for was Diego. The man was excellent at his job and had one hell of a kick.

He couldn't flash, he tried but the pain was too great. His eyes darted around frantically.

Diego smiled, "she's not coming for you." Chuck's eyes snapped back to him. "My men are taking care of her."

"And now Mr. Carmichael… or is it Agent?" He stood up slowly. "No matter really." Diego pulled slowly pulled a 9mm from his shoulder holster and slowly attached a silencer so not to alarm any of the party guests down in the ballroom.

"_Flash Chuck… Flash!_" Chuck told himself and made another attempt to get up to his feet. His actions were met with a strong heel to his face. He tasted blood in his mouth. It was official; now everything hurt.

He needed to pull himself together and flash. For Sarah, he needed to get to her. Chuck spit the blood from his mouth and sat up. He didn't even feel it happen, just heard the soft sound of the bullet passing through the silencer. The shear-impact of the bullet into his shoulder knocked him back onto the floor with a sharp painful scream.

"You know I think I'm going to enjoy this. My employer wanted me to finish you quickly. But pain is much more fun." Diego cocked the gun, "what next? The other shoulder? A kneecap maybe? Or possibly the stomach? I heard that is a painful way to die."

Diego pointed the gun towards Chuck's head. He couldn't help but stare at the barrel of the gun aimed at him. "Goodbye Mr. Carmichael." Chuck squeezed his eyes shut quickly.

He remembered hearing a gun fire, but there was no pain… was it supposed to? If he was shot in the head wouldn't he be dead? Wouldn't it have hurt? He slowly opened one eye looking around Diego was no longer standing over him, but laying next to him in a pool of blood.

"CHUCK!"

Chuck let out the breath he had been holding when he heard Sarah yelling his name. He went to sit up but immediately laid back down feeling lightheaded from the blood loss due to his shoulder wound.

Sarah dashed down the stairs towards him as fast as her heels and dress would allow her. She and Chuck had been split up in all the confusion, and after taking care of the three wimpy guards sent to stop her she went off to find Chuck. The sight of seeing a gun pointed at Chuck's head scared her. What if she hadn't gotten there in time to shoot the man down? Chuck would be dead.

She dropped to her knees and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him lightly she slowly pulled back and stared at him. "You saved me… again." Chuck tried to smirk but ended up turning his head to the side and coughed up blood.

Sarah's eyes went wide, she had been so caught up in everything she hadn't noticed the gunshot to Chucks shoulder. "Oh my god you're bleeding!" She quickly let go of his face and put pressure on his gunshot wound. "You'll be ok!" She let go of one hand and radioed for extraction.

"Chuck we got to get outside, now." Sarah stared down at him. Chuck just nodded and went to sit up. She helped him to his feet and draped his arm over her shoulder. "There is back exit not far from here." She glanced at him, he was getting pale and his eyes continued to flutter shut. "Chuck! You have to stay with me, ok?" He just nodded.

If he passed out, there was no way she'd be able to get him out and to a hospital by herself. She continued to look at him as they made their way out of the villa; he looked worse. He had to be ok. There were no ifs or buts about it.

She would not loose him.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think so far? I know a slightly short first chapter but just trying to get my foot back into the fanfic door. :) The next few chapters might not have a lot of action/angst, but there is plenty of Chuck/Sarah that will help build up to the first...well lets just say arc in the story. Hope you like so far. Reviews are always welcome and they keep me motivated!


	2. Chuck & Sarah versus Camp Darby

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and are watching the story! It means a lot Keep them coming! :D

Now, as for the next couple of chapters might not have a lot of action in them, but I needed them to help the rest of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chuck & Sarah versus Camp Darby**

Chucks eyes slowly fluttered open, the room was lit with sunlight which caused him to wince. There was no pain… maybe he was dead. But could hear the constant beep and he let his eyes get adjusted before looking around the room. Nope he wasn't dead, that was a very good thing. Chuck could feel extra weight on the bed and an arm across his waist. He looked down, a small smirk spread across his lips seeing Sarah with her head laying down on the edge of the bed and her hand tightly around one of his.

She didn't look like she was very comfortable laying there and it looked like she hadn't moved in a while. He reached up with his free hand wincing slightly when pain shot up through his shoulder, his hand brushed a few strands of Sarah's hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear. She stirred slightly feeling fingertips brush her cheek.

Her eyes opened slowly and noticed Chuck staring at her with that goofy grin of his. Everything started clicking and her eyes snapped wide open and quickly stood knocking her chair over in the process. "Chuck you're awake!" She quickly cupped his face and kissed him lightly.

"Hey…" Chuck continued to smile after she pulled back. "How long have I been out? Where are we?" He asked hoarsely.

Sarah sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed his cheek; she clutched his hand to her chest and stared at him. "I thought I lost you…" She looked down and sniffled softly. It had been a horrible experience, when the copper had landed the Doctors rushed him into surgery to repair his lung and any other internal damage. Sarah had paced back and forth in the waiting room for any news. It was hours before anyone came out to give her an update, the moment the Doctor told her Chuck would be fine, it felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Hey, hey it's ok. I'm not going anywhere." Chuck tired to sit up and groaned loudly.

Sarah frowned did he didn't even know how serious his injury was. "You need to rest. You've been unconscious for over a week." Sarah paused. "The doctors didn't think you'd make it…" Chuck watched her closely. "Your lung collapsed en route here."

"Where is here?"

"Camp Darby. It's a military base outside of Pisa, we were air lifted out of Florence." Sarah explained leaning down once again to kiss him lightly. "I really thought I was going to loose you…"

"That guy came out of nowhere. I didn't have a chance to flash." Chuck finally managed to push himself up into a sitting position and grunted loudly. "Wow, I thought being shot would hurt more." He tried to joke with a smirk but Sarah's sad expression wiped it off his face. "Sarah…"

"You scared me." She looked him in the eyes. "I do not scare easily. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Sarah slid closer to him and rests her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chuck whispered. "Thank you… for being there."

Sarah finally gave him a small smile. "I always will be there, no matter what." She planted another kiss against his lips, letting it linger for several seconds. Finally pulling back Sarah gripped Chuck's chin. "Don't you ever do that to me again… or I'll hurt you myself." Her eyes narrowed slightly at him, before letting her expression soften.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck laughed and started coughing, but quickly stopped the pain was too much. "Oww…"

Sarah stared at him rubbing her thumb along his cheek. "I'm going to go call the General she wanted an update the moment you woke up." She slowly got to her feet letting his hand go. "You get some sleep; I'll bring you back something to eat." Kissing his forehead lightly Sarah walked out of the hospital room.

She leaned her back up against the wall and slowly slid down, she held back a sob. Taking several deep breaths to get herself under control, Sarah continued to sit there, she had almost lost him. This feeling was worse than having Chuck missing, him being hurt was just the icing on the cake. She wanted out of this life.

After several minutes Sarah got to her feet and walked down the hallway and pulled out her cell phone. Five missed calls and too many texts to count; Casey and Morgan. It wasn't like she never kept them informed. In fact she called or texted them regularly giving them updates. She quickly text both of them with two simple words 'he's awake'. The General was next on her list; the phone seemed to ring forever before it was answered.

Sarah didn't even give her the chance to say hello. "General, Chuck's awake."

"That's excellent news Agent Walker." There was a long pause. "Is there something else Agent Walker?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "Chuck will need time off to heal before going back into the field. Lots of it." So did she but the General didn't need to know that part.

"I agree. Agent Bartowski will not return to active duty until he's completely better. Agent Walker why don't you use this time for a little vacation for yourself, you've both deserve it." With that the line went dead. Sarah looked down at her phone and smiled slightly.

Sarah made two stops on her way back to Chuck's room; to talk to the doctor and get some food. She got enough food for the both of them; food hadn't been one of her top priorities while Chuck was unconscious. Since she had refused to leave his side until he woke up the nurses would bring something into her so she wouldn't end up in a hospital room herself. And even then she barely ate any of what she was brought.

When she waked in Chuck was sitting up flipping through channels on the TV in front of him. She rolled her eyes, "I thought I told you to get some rest."

Chuck smirked, "well apparently I've been resting for a week."

"Yes… in a medically induced coma." She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "I brought you something to eat." Sarah handed him one of the pudding containers and spoons.

"Pudding?"

Sarah smiled, "yes. You haven't eaten anything in a week. Have to get you used to solid foods again." She peeled the top of her pudding and licked it clean. Her eyebrow rose slowly feeling his eyes on her. "What?"

Chuck just watched her for a second, "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned in kissing him. "I talked to your doctor. He thinks you should be able to leave in a few days if everything looks alright." She smiled brightly eating her pudding.

"Good, I can't wait to get back home."

Sarah grinned and just ate her pudding in silence. "You know… I talked to the General. She's giving me vacation time."

"Really? That's great! Did she say anything about me?"

"She's not letting you back into the field until you're completely healed." Chuck figured that would be the case. "So… I was thinking maybe we should stay in Italy for a while."

Chuck's smile grew. "Some well deserved us time?"

"Exactly." Sarah put her empty pudding down and carefully laid down next to Chuck.

The small hospital bed wasn't all that comfy but she really needed to be next to him.

Chuck kissed the top of her head, "sounds perfect too me." Sarah just grinned and snuggled closer to him keeping an eye out for his bad shoulder. This was going to be just what she needed…no what they both needed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Just a little filler chapter to help the story along! I'm hoping to try and upload a chapter a day :D that's my goal at least. Reviews are most welcome! Let me know what your liking so far, keep me motivated!


	3. Chuck & Sarah versus Being Homesick

A/N: Well I was going to wait until later tonight to post this, but since it's my Birthday I decided to post it a little early :) So enjoy! I apologize now if there are a lot of typos in this chapter, I did some last minute adding.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chuck & Sarah versus Being Homesick**

***Four Weeks Later***

Chuck slowly woke up and reached over to pull Sarah closer to him but found her spot empty. He opened his eyes and looked around the dimly lit hotel room; he rubbed his eyes "Sarah honey?" She didn't answer. Chuck carefully got out of the giant bed and was about to investigate the whereabouts of his Fiancé when there was a knock on the door.

"Room service."

"Be right there." Chuck shuffled over to the couch and grabbed his t-shirt that was draped over the back and quickly pulled it over his head, being careful of his still tender shoulder.

He peaked through the hole before opening up the door and let the young man into the room with the cart of food, which Sarah must have ordered. The question still was, where did she run off too?

"Enjoy Mr. Carmichael."

"Thank you." Chuck pulled the cover off and smiled at the large spread of breakfast foods. He stole a piece of bacon and munched on it slowly. Chuck heard the bathroom door behind him open and turned to see Sarah walking out in her spaghetti strap tank top and underwear, putting up her now wet hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

She smiled sweetly seeing him awake. "Morning." Chuck smirked innocently at her and looked her up and down slowly. She grinned and walked over to him and grabbed a strawberry from the fruit platter. Sarah popped the fruit into her mouth and grinned brightly when she felt Chuck's lips press up against the side of her neck softly. "You know, you should eat something. You're still healing."

"Mmmhmm…" Chuck continued to kiss around her neck as she ate pieces of fruit. She finally pulled away and picked up her tray of fruit and went over to the bed. Chuck watched her closely before grabbing his own plate of pancakes and bacon then followed her over to the bed.

"You didn't have a nightmare last night," Sarah said softly. He had woken up several times over the past couple of weeks drenched in sweat and completely out of breath. She pressed him for what they were about, but he never gave her a complete answer, but she knew. He was dreaming about getting shot and possibly the thought of almost dying.

"How could I? You wore me out." He gave her his charming Bartowski smirk trying to get her off the nightmare subject. Sarah just smiled and leaned over kissing him lightly, dropping the conversation, she wasn't going to push it…yet.

Sarah remained quiet and continued to pick at her food occasionally accepting a bite of pancakes from Chuck. "So what would you like to do today?" They had been in Italy for four weeks now touring the country once Chuck was feeling better. There was little they hadn't seen. He didn't answer he was just staring down at his plate, she watched him closely. "You want to go home don't you?" She asked him softly.

"No, this is great, being here with you." Chuck smiled at her, but she shot it down with a look. "Maybe a little."

"You're healed enough we can if you want to." She really didn't care where they went just as long as she was with him. "I know you miss everyone." She did too.

"It's been a month… Ellie is starting to ask questions every time I call her. You know wondering why we've been gone so long and when we're coming back. She even asked if we eloped. Even though I keep telling her we're just taking an extended vacation, I don't think she's buying it."

Sarah stared at him, "we can go home, it's been a month and your stitches are starting to dissolve and your wound is healing quite nicely." Chuck leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"How about one more day here?" He suggested keeping his lips close to hers.

Sarah thought for a moment. "That sounds reasonable." She pressed her lips up against his once again letting it linger for several minutes.

"I thought so." Chuck slowly got up and grabbed her half eaten plate and his empty one returning it to the cart. "So what shall we do? We've seen everything in Venice...well pretty much everything in Italy actually."

Sarah slid to the edge of the bed motioned him closer with her finger. She climbed up onto her knees and smiled brightly at him before grabbing the edge of his t-shirt and started pulling it over his head carefully. "You know… I have a few ideas."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm." She nodded and traced her finger lightly along his healing wound. "How's your shoulder?"

"Getting much better." He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her deeply. "So does this idea of yours involve us staying in bed all day?" Chuck smirked brightly and framed her face with his hands, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you," she whispered softly staring him right in the eye.

Chuck smiled brightly and kissed her lightly, "I love you too." Sarah bit her bottom lip and pulled back and grabbed the top of Chuck's boxers pulling him onto the bed with her. "Agent Walker, I do believe you're trying to seduce me." Chuck smirked.

"Of course I am," she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him roughly. Her fingers dove into his curly brown hair trying to pull him closer to him. Sarah loved being close to him.

Chuck groaned against her lips. He quickly began pulling off her clothes as she pushed at his boxers. They took is slow, it was sweet and sensual and when they were done both were completely out of breath. Sarah turned on her side and snuggled up close to him throwing her leg over his to pull herself even closer.

"I love you…" She mumbled into his neck.

Chuck wrapped both his arms around her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

Sarah nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. She let out a deep sigh, "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." She finally broke the silence softly.

He looked down at her, "Sarah honey, I'm never going to leave you. Ever. I promise you." She smiled brightly against his neck and snuggled closer to him.

***Burbank, CA***

It was good to be home. Chuck smiled at Sarah as he went to unlock their apartment door. "It'll be nice to get things back to normal."

"Normal?"

"Ya you know… the team back together again, going on missions." Chuck grinned. "Spying again."

Sarah looked up at him, "right normal again." She gave him a small smile. She didn't want to admit that she wouldn't mind not returning to the spy world. Just being with him for four weeks had been wonderful. No enemy to worry about, no intersect flashing. It had been perfect. A life she definitely could get used to.

Chuck leaned over giving her quick kiss before opening up the door walking in. The lights suddenly flicked on as he stepped inside, "SURPRISE!" He couldn't help but smile brightly seeing family and friends welcome them home from their '_long_ _vacation_'. He looked around the room seeing; Ellie, Devon, Morgan, Casey, and Alex standing around the room smiling at the couple.

Yup. It was definitely good to be home.

"Welcome home," Ellie walked over and gave Sarah and her brother both huge hugs. "We missed you both."

"It's good to be home sis." Chuck grinned and dropped his luggage to give her a hug.

Devon was stood right behind his wife, "welcome back bro I hope you two had fun." He gave Chuck a cheeky smile. "A little pre-honeymoon before the honeymoon, huh?"

Ellie elbowed him slightly. "Devon…" She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, you've got to tell us everything. Where'd you go? What did you see?"

Sarah hung back and watched Chuck closely as Ellie practically dragged him over to the table to talk about their '_vacation_' with everyone. "Nice to have you back Walker." Casey muttered as he stepped up next to her handing her a drink. "Hope you and lover-boy had a nice break… I've been stuck with moron the whole time." He couldn't help but grunt loudly as he glared at Morgan who held onto his daughters hand way to tightly.

"It's nice to be back." Sarah said softly.

Casey grunted once again. "You know I haven't been on a mission in over a month… a month Walker. My trigger finger is getting itchy again…"

Sarah glanced up at him quickly before returning her attention back to Chuck. "Don't worry Casey everything will go back to normal." Casey nodded before walking away. Sarah stood there for another moment, downed her drink, and finally walked into the room more putting on a smile.

Normal… spying wasn't the normal she wanted right now, but it was going to have to do. For now.

* * *

A/N: Well you guys have been waiting long enough in the next couple of chapters you will learn 3 things. 1. who's the new bad guy 2. What important choice Sarah has to make and 3. Someone from Sarah's past will be introduced.

I love hearing what you guys think. I get my inspiration from you guys, so if there are things you'd like to see feel free to let me know :) Who knows I may incorporate some of them into my story.


	4. Sarah versus General Beckman

A/N: Thank you all for the support, review, and story watches! They keep me going! I know this is kind of a short chapter but I was going to combine this chapter with the next but made a last minute decision to separate them. Anyways in other news, I pretty much have the whole story planned out BUT if there is something you're liking or not liking let me know I might tweak some stuff depending on all your input. So in other words review! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sarah Verses General Beckman**

***Three months later***

Things had returned to normal just like Chuck had wanted. Sarah wished they hadn't but there was no stopping Chuck, he was happy. She liked seeing him happy. He liked being a spy even if she didn't want to be anymore, she'd never say anything. Because she knew the minute she did he would quit for her.

But ever since he had been shot and almost died, her focus was never on the mission but on his well-being. It was distracting. There was never a moment during a mission where her mind wasn't on him. Casey could tell something was wrong and drilled her one night in Castle about it. It was not a pretty conversation and it left both of them frustrated but Casey finally dropped the subject.

"Nice work team in Madrid." The General's voice snapped Sarah out of her daze and focused her attention on the women on the screen. "With the Intel you've recovered from the bank, it seems like we are making headway on taking down Darin Conti."

Sarah glanced at Chuck seeing him rotate his shoulder slightly, she tried not to frown. "Do we know where he is moving his weapons next?" She asked trying to get attention back on the General.

"Not yet, but by tapping into his bank accounts we believe we'll find out. But for now we just have to sit back and wait until we get solid evidence to bring him down."

"So what's next General?" Casey asked.

"Nothing right now Colonel Casey." General Beckman glanced down at her paperwork briefly before looking back at her. "But, Agent Walker."

"Yes General?"

"I need you in DC."

Chuck beamed slightly. "Alright, I haven't seen DC in forever." Sarah just smiled at him.

"Alone… Agent Bartowski." The smile wiped from their faces and the General couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly. "It will only be for a few days Bartowski. There are some matters that we must speak about in person."

"Yes General." Sarah stood up straighter. "When do I leave?"

"0600 hours tomorrow morning. Colonel Casey, Agent Bartowski you will remain in Burbank until Agent Walker returns from DC."

"Yes General." They both answered.

"I will see you tomorrow Agent Walker." The screen went black.

Chuck couldn't help but sigh, "Well that wasn't cryptic or anything..." Sarah just nudged him with her shoulder and took his hand. "What? Well it was. Why does she only need to see you?"

"I don't know. Don't worry it's probably just some type of review." Sarah leaned up and kissed him lightly. "It's not all that uncommon."

Casey grunted loudly and turned walking out. "So what's happening? Is there a new mission?" Morgan poked his head into the room excitedly. "Where we goin'? Brazil? Germany again? Oh what about another Paris mission?"

"No moron, there's no mission. But Walker here gets to go to DC to see the General." Casey grabbed his duffle back of gear from the table and walked off.

"DC cool!" Morgan stepped into the room more. "For some top secret spy meeting?"

Sarah rolled her eyes with a smirk, "no. I've done these trips before. I'll be back in a few days. It's really no big deal."

"Aren't you supposed to be getting back to work?" Chuck questioned raising an eyebrow.

Morgan rubbed the back of his neck, "I know, but I thought I was part of the team now. But lately I've been stuck down here manning these." He motioned to the computers. "I want to get on the action!"

Chuck smiled at his best-friend. "Don't worry buddy, next mission. I'll put in a good word for you."

"Really? You're the best Chuck." Morgan grinned brightly.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him after Morgan headed back up to the Buy More. "Next mission huh?"

Chuck shrugged. "It could happen." He smiled down at her. "Let's go home? Maybe get some pizza on the way and stay in for the night? You know I've wanted a rematch in Monopoly."

Sarah smirked brightly up at him, "so you can loose horribly again?"

"You did not beat me by that much." Chuck turned towards her sliding his arms around her waist.

"So me owning all the properties except for your two is not beating you horribly?" Sarah teased and leaned up kissing him lightly.

Chuck smiled against her lips. "Exactly."

"Well in that case, it sounds perfect." Sarah pulled back slowly and wrapped an arm around his waist then began heading out of Castle. Her mind immediately started to wonder. It was a little odd that General Beckman wanted to see her in person; it wasn't like she couldn't talk to her alone in Castle. There were definitely some red flags, but none that she'd ever let Chuck know about.

***Washington, DC***

Sarah walked up to General Beckman's secretary, "Agent Walker to see General Beckman." She announced to the young woman behind the desk.

She looked up from her computer and smiled. "The General has been expecting you Agent Walker." The girl slowly got to her feet. "She's waiting for you in the conference room. Right this way please."

Sarah followed closely behind the woman, the conference door opened for her and Sarah noticed the General sitting at the head of the table. "Agent Walker. Come have a seat." The door quickly shut behind her as she walked over and took a seat that the General motioned too. "After Agent Bartowski was shot during the mission in Florence, I've noticed you've been… distracted."

Sarah hung her head slightly; she knew it was true though she thought she had hidden it better. "I'm sorry General it won't happen again."

There was a long pause, "Agent Walker, it seems to me that you'd like nothing more than to be out of the CIA." Sarah's head suddenly snapped up at the accusation. "I would be willing to let you retire early, but it's going to cost you." General Beckman continued.

"Anything, General." It was true Sarah would do just about anything to leave the CIA and start her life with Chuck.

General Beckman sighed, "I wouldn't jump to yes yet. This assignment would require you to go deep undercover, into an organization that we know little about. You would be completely alone."

Sarah stared at her, would it be worth it? If the General was finally willing to let her have a normal. "For how long?"

"It's unclear. Could be weeks, months…years." General Beckman watched Walker closely.

Years… Months she'd be able to tolerate. But years that was something she wasn't quite sure she could do. She thought for a second. A normal life with Chuck, that's what she wanted more than anything right now. "What would I need to do, if I agree to this?"

"For starters, Sarah Walker would have to die."

* * *

A/N: Yup… I know. I'm really evil, lol! What can I say? I like to torture the happy couple. There is going to be a lot more drama in upcoming chapters :) Reviews are most welcome!


	5. Sarah versus Agent Ryder

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews :D Now it's time to get into the major evilness of this story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sarah versus Agent Ryder**

"What?" Sarah couldn't help but snap. "But… Chuck, Casey, everyone in Burbank." She couldn't just do that they were friends… her family. "I can't… You're gonna have to find someone else." She got to her feet.

"Sit down Agent Walker!" General Beckman ordered and Sarah quickly took her seat. "You are the most qualified for this mission. We need you." She pressed the comm-button in front of her. "Melanie, please send in Agent Ryder."

Sarah turned towards the door when it swung open and watched the middle-aged woman walk into the room. She placed a small duffle bag and briefcase on the table. "Agent Walker this is Agent Lyndsay Ryder she is current the CIA liaison for the Department of Defense."

Sarah watched the woman closely. "Nice to meet you." The woman's brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun and her business suit was cleanly pressed. Nothing was out of place. There was no way the woman was a field agent, mostly had a nice desk job. Sarah looked her up and down once again sizing her up, yup definitely a CIA bureaucrat.

"Likewise Agent Walker. I've heard great things about you. I think you'll pull this Operation off in record time." Sarah didn't like the woman's tone; it was like she had already accepted the mission. "I personally thought Agent Bartowski would have better equipped for this mission due to the Intersect, but the General reassured me you'd be better-off due to the interesting circumstances involving this op."

Sarah couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the woman hearing her mention Chuck. There was no way he would do this mission. It seemed like her decision was already being made for her, her heart got heavy. "Circumstances? What circumstances?" She looked at the two women.

Ryder continued after getting the nod from General Beckman. "We now believe you'll have better success because of this…" She opened up her briefcase and pulled out a photo sliding it across the table to Sarah.

Her eyes grew wide and slowly picked the photo up getting a better look at it. "Where did you get this?" She asked them softly.

"It was taken a few weeks ago in Spain." Ryder explained. "So are you willing to help us now? Or should I try to convince General Beckman again that Agent Bartowski would be better suited for this mission."

"Chuck will not do this…" Sarah said softly continued to stare at the photo. It was her mother. There she was getting into a black SUV, surrounded by armed bodyguards. This wasn't right. Her mother would never be with a criminal organization. This must be a mistake.

It had been almost been twenty years since she had seen her mother and they hardly talked, maybe the occasional Christmas card but other than that no interaction what so ever. It was a mutual non-speaking relationship. Her mother left her and her father when Sarah was still a young girl, she wanted to pursue a career in the culinary arts and didn't appreciate Sarah's father bringing a crime into their household and then using their daughter in the process. But she wanted to go back to school and didn't have time to watch Sarah the way a mother should and left her with her father despite her objects on his criminal life she knew Sarah would be taken care of. Sarah was perfectly fine with that. The brief phone calls finally turned into cards and letters which eventually turned to a random Christmas card every few years.

But being involved with dangerous people was something she never expected from her mother. "This is a mistake… Maybe she's a hostage?" Sarah couldn't help but deny Agent Ryder's accusation of her mother.

Ryder pulled out several more photos and displayed them on the table for Sarah to see. "I'm sorry Agent Walker but it seems like your mother is deeply in with an organization that is calling themselves the Legion."

Sarah rubbed her face briefly; this was a lot to take in. "But I've never even heard of this Legion."

"We really don't know much about them, we've only gotten bits and pieces. What we believe is that your mother worked for a branch of Volkoff Industries. And when Volkoff was taken down we believe she and some of the other branches joined forces creating the Legion." General Beckman explained.

"I went undercover in Volkoff… I never saw, heard, or read anything about my mother."

"We discovered secret branches when our analyst started going through the Hydra network. It seems she was in charge of one of them."

Sarah remind silent of a minute. "But what are they doing? Selling weapons? Laundering money? Drugs?" What was so important that they wanted her to go deep undercover, for god knows how long, to bring them down.

The General and Ryder glanced at each other. "We believe they are building their own Intersect." Ryder stated.

Sarah was stunned, that was impossible. "But the entire tech was destroyed after we took down the Ring… how did they get their hands on it? Are we building another one? Did they steal it from us? Did Volk…"

General Beckman held up her hand stopping Sarah's onslaught of questions. "We don't know. That is one of the things we want you to find out. For all we know they could just be at the beginning stages of building one. This would make your mission a lot easier if it were true."

Sarah just sat there and stared down at the picture of her mother. "Ok… I'll do it." She said softly. She looked up at General Beckman, "when can I say goodbye to Chuck?"

"You can't."

"What?" Sarah just about yelled. "I _**need**_to tell Chuck. I can't do this to him."

"I'm sorry Agent Walker. Like I said earlier for all intensive purposes Agent Sarah Walker will die in an accident. You will not be allowed to have any contact with Agent Bartowski, Colonel Casey, or anyone from Burbank." General Beckman explained. "I'm sorry…"

The minute the General began speaking about what Sarah would have to give up to do this, her thumb subconsciously rubbed her engagement ring. Leaving Chuck was something she was not ready for. She wasn't sure if her heart could take it. What would happen to Chuck? He'd be devastated… so would she.

"We need you on this Agent Walker." Agent Ryder finally broke the silence. "General Beckman and I both think you're our best chance in getting this assignment done." She paused for a moment. "We can't have them creating an Intersect. The consequences of that are inconceivable."

Sarah knew that. The last thing anybody wanted was to have terrorist groups paying top dollar for Intersect soldiers. She couldn't be selfish even if her heart was begging to be. "I'm done after this mission." It was not a question; if they were going to cause her to possibly loose everything important to her she was going to demand something from them.

General Beckman nodded. "I'll grant that."

"Ok then…" Sarah continued to play with her engagement ring slightly. "What's the plan?"

Sarah could almost see the sigh of relief coming from Agent Ryder when she agreed to the mission. "Agent Ryder will be your handler and only contact on this mission. Due to my involvement in Operation Bartowski, I will be limited to information on this. I know how you die and who you become, but other than that I won't know anything." General Beckman explained before slowly getting up from her chair gathering her stuff up. "Good luck Agent Walker. And thank you." Sarah just gave her a slight nod.

Lyndsay Ryder waited until the General left before continuing. "Aria Davenport is your new identity. General Beckman allowed me to review your classified file, so I'm sending you in as an assassin for hire specializing in close range kills." Ryder couldn't help but smirk slightly. "I noticed you like knives and handguns."

It was true; Sarah ever left the house with out one or both.

"Now we had hoped you'd agree to this mission so we started putting out your resume if you'd like to call it that. I've taken the liberty of creating your back-story; you moved to Australia when you were sixteen where you ended up getting involved with a local mercenary group. At age twenty-one you decided to expand your horizons and got into assassination business and have been doing it ever since. There is a more detailed file inside with your complete background. Destroy it once you know it like it was always your life." She pushed the small duffle bag across the table towards Sarah. "Everything you need to become Aria Davenport is in there."

Sarah pulled the duffle bag closer and unzipped it taking a quick look inside. There was a box of black hair dye, some clothes, ID's and passports from different countries including the US. She moved away some of the clothing and found a set of throwing knives, a Smith & Wesson Model 5906 handgun, and several burn phones at the bottom of the bag. "Seems like you've thought this all the way through."

"I want this mission to succeed." Ryder explained. "Now… I need all your personal things." Sarah raised an eyebrow slightly. "We already have everything from your bag that you left down at the front desk. But I need your earrings, watch… ring."

Sarah stared at her and slowly started taking off her watch and earrings. She slid them over to Agent Ryder; she refused to take off her ring. She wanted it. No needed it. "Please Agent Walker. You can't have anything with you from this life." Lyndsay held her hand out.

"You'll have to cut off the finger it's on." Sarah tried not to growl. "It's coming with me and that's final."

Ryder huffed; there really was no point in arguing. "They must not find it. It could cause some unwanted questions that you may not answer." She would just have to find a similar ring for the accident.

"I know the risks." She stared down at the ring and sighed. Sarah was having second-thoughts Chuck was everything to her.

"Good. Now I need your phone." Sarah reluctantly pulled her phone out of her pocket and stared at it. She didn't have the heart to check to see if there were any text messages, even if she new there would be. Chuck had been texting her all morning during the flight and there were bound to be a few more now. Sarah handed it over. It was for the best, like pulling off a band-aid, quick and painful was better than slow and torturous. And if she wanted to finish this mission quickly she would need to be ruthless and cunning to get the job done.

"General Beckman mentioned an accident?" She hated to ask but wondered how they were going to fake her death.

"Tonight Sarah Walker will die in a car accident. We have found a Jane Doe at a local morgue that has the same hair, body shape, and height of you." Ryder explained. "It should be easy to fake."

Sarah just nodded slowly, "where are I'm going to be stationed? When and where do I make contact with you?" She needed to get into spy mode, it was the only way she'd be able to get through this mission quickly and get back to Chuck.

"We believe your mother is currently in Barcelona, Spain. It seems from the small amount of Intel we were able to get about your mother; she controls the Legion's security department. For you it shouldn't be to difficult on getting yourself in, my men discovered they are looking for people just like you. So I'll set up a meet." Lyndsay Ryder couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Some of our men over there have set up at nice place for you equipped with everything you'll need; weapons, computers, clothes. If you require anything else you'll have to get it yourself."

"Understood."

"Now you probably saw several of the burn phones. You will be required to check in with me every week to give me an update on your progress. Now the phones are already programmed with a number to call me and you know the drill about disposing of them once we are done."

Sarah couldn't help but give her a look. This definitely was not her first time undercover mission, but hopefully it would be her last. "What's my calling protocol?"

"You will use my Codename; Hera when you call. And yours is Athena." Sarah couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly, they weren't that original but she wasn't going to argue. "You will leave tomorrow morning for Spain. Find yourself a motel room for the night near the airport. And I suggest you read everything in the file I supplied you and get yourself ready. There is a wallet in your bag with several ID's and bankcards, I thought it was necessary that you have some money and some off shore bank accounts if you were to be legit."

"And if I get hired for a job, what do you want me to do?"

"You'll carry it out. Agent Walker you are going to have to do anything to make yourself believable for this cover. And as for the CIA, this mission does not exactly exist. You have free reign. Are you ok with that?"

Sarah sighed she was going to have to be. There was no turning back now. It wasn't like she hadn't killed before… she just was never hired and paid to do it. "I won't have any problems."

"Good. I think you're ready." Ryder began putting the photos back into the briefcase. "You're dismissed." Sarah slowly got to her feet and grabbed the duffle bag off the table and slung it over her shoulder and started to walkout. "Oh and Agent Walker." She paused at the door and looked back. "Under no circumstances are you allowed to contact Agent Bartowski or anyone from Burbank. You could jeopardize this mission by doing so. Am I clear?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes." She left the conference room and just about stormed out of the building.

Sarah hailed a cab and made it to a cheap motel. She pulled the wallet out from the duffle bag and found a few hundred dollars inside at least Agent Ryder didn't leave her empty handed. She paid the man, climbed out and found herself just standing in front of the motel. "Come on Sarah… spy mode lets go…" She mumbled to herself before looking at her surroundings. There was a small convenient store at the gas station across the road that she quickly headed towards.

She smiled sweetly at the man behind the register and began her shopping. A few bottles of water, some snacks, gum, and sleep medicine. She spotted a rack of hats and grabbed a black winter hat before heading up to the registers. She made her way back over to the motel after paying, pulling on the winter hat shoving her blond hair up under it. If there were cameras inside of the motel she could be caught on them, the hat would help until she could get into her room and dye her hair.

It didn't take her long to dye her hair the raven color Agent Ryder had chosen for her. She stared at herself in the mirror a tear slowly rolled down her cheek; she shuffled out and flopped down onto the bed. Sarah quickly curled up into a tight call pulling a pillow down to squeeze in her arms. She finally broke down and began sobbing into the pillow; she had this bad feeling that she was never going to see Chuck again… and it broke her heart.

* * *

A/N: So… Sarah's mom. I thought it would be interesting to have her in the story since we don't know really anything about her on the show. Yes I know I'm evil once again, poor Sarah. Don't worry all you Charah fans! I have plans :) I hope you guys liked this chapter. As always let me know what you think in a review!


	6. Chuck versus the Call

A/N: Ok so I know a few of you have your doubts about Sarah's willingness to leave Chuck again, but it was either Chuck or her and we all know Sarah would protect Chuck against anything; including her own mother. And yes I know doing the whole fake death thing was probably over kill, but hey it makes for an interesting story ;) With a complicated ending, so bare with me! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chuck versus the Call**

It was early morning, Chuck felt lips press against his slowly waking up from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes seeing Sarah sitting on the edge of the bed smiling down at him. "Hey sleepyhead."

Chuck stretched, "hey you leaving?"

"Ya," Sarah ran her fingers through his messy hair before leaning down giving him another kiss.

"When will you be back?"

Sarah continued to run her fingers through his hairs gently. "I should be back in a few days."

"I wish I could come with you." Chuck slowly pushed himself up into his elbows.

"I know… I'll be back before you know it. I promise." She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Chuck wrapped his hand up behind her neck pulling her down on top of him trying to deepen the kiss even more. She finally put a hand on his chest and pushed herself up breaking the kiss slowly. Chuck pouted at her. "Later. I have to make my flight." She kissed his pout lightly before getting up and grabbed her suitcase.

"Love you." Chuck smiled watching her.

"Love you too." She walked back over to the bed and gave him one last kiss. "I'll text you later. Bye."

"Bye," Chuck grinned brightly and watched her walk out of the room before snuggling back into bed to get some more sleep.

***Next Morning***

"Hey buddy." Morgan waved a hand in front of Chuck's face. "Hello? Anyone home in there?"

"She hasn't called or texted." Chuck mumbled and glanced down at his phone for the 100th time that morning.

"What?"

"Sarah… I haven't heard from her since yesterday afternoon." He finally looked up at his best friend.

Morgan patted chuck on the shoulder and leaned up against the nerd herd desk. "Don't worry about it man. She probably had a long afternoon with all the spy stuff and went to bed late."

"Ya you're probably right." Chuck nodded and put his phone down slowly. He was still a little paranoid.

"She'll call."

Casey stopped in front of the desk, "Bartowski, Castle now." He motioned for him to follow. He grunted seeing Morgan follow along. "Not you moron. You stay up here."

"But… I'm part of the team.

"General just wants the two of us. So stay put." Casey growled at Morgan. "Let's go Bartowski."

"Right… I'll stay here." Morgan nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "I gotta hold down the fort up here anyway." He mumbled to himself and looked around for something to do.

Chuck followed Casey down into Castle, "do we know what the General wants?" He questioned trotting down the stairs after Casey. There was a smile across his face; Sarah would most likely be there with the General. She had only been gone for a day, but it had felt like an eternity.

Casey quickly opened a channel to General Beckman's office. "General." He greeted with a nod.

Chuck couldn't help but frown seeing only General Beckman on the screen. "I need you both to sit down, please." They both took a seat.

"What's wrong General?" Casey could tell by way General Beckman was acting something was up. And it wasn't good.

General Beckman wiped a tear from her eye. She knew what was at risk and she needed to sell this. "There was an accident." She paused slightly. "We lost Agent Walker."

Chuck and Casey glanced at each other before returning their attention to the General. Chuck slowly smirked, "good one General." He laughed. "You had me going for a second there."

The General frowned. "Chuck…She's gone…"

Casey put a hand on Chuck's shoulder and gave him a sad look causing Chuck to stop smiling. "What happened, General?" Casey returned his attention back to the television.

Beckman sighed, "Her car lost control on some ice on her way back to her hotel last night. The car was completely totaled; the medical examiner believes she died on impact." She explained softly. "I'm so sorry Chuck."

"No…no that's impossible. It's a mistake." Chuck shook his head. It just wasn't true.

"I went to the morgue and ID her this morning… it was her. I'm very sorry. She was a good Agent." General Beckman stared at Chuck he had gone silent and still. "Bartowski?"

Casey glanced at Chuck, "I think he's in shock…" This was one of the rare moments that Casey felt anything; Sarah had become more than just a colleague she was a friend. He could only imagine what was going through Chuck's head right now. "I'm going to take him home, General."

"I want him watched Colonel at all times from now until I say otherwise. I don't want him doing anything rash."

"Yes General, I'll be his shadow." Casey got to his feet and went to help Chuck up.

"And Casey, take some time for your self… it's always hard to loose a partner." The screen went black.

Casey grunted he would not allow himself to get emotional; he mission now was to take care of Chuck. He heard Chuck mumbling 'no' over and over again softly. It took him longer to get back to Chucks apartment than he had expected; Chuck was not cooperating. Casey had just about tossed Chuck onto the couch before pulling out his phone to call Ellie.

"John?" Ellie's voice questioned, it was rare for him to call her and when he did it usually wasn't a good thing.

"I need you at your brother's apartment. Something's happened…"

"Oh my god is Chuck ok? Is he hurt?" Ellie immediately went into worry mode.

Casey paused. "It's Walker… Sarah's…" he paused. "Dead." It was harder to say than he thought it would be. "Chuck needs you. Now."

"Oh god…" There was a long silence on the line. "I'm… I'm just heading back home, I'll be right over."

Casey couldn't help but pace the room; he'd glance out the window once and a while to see if he could see Ellie walking into the courtyard. Chuck just sat on the couch not moving or saying anything, it was unnerving. He had completely shut himself down, Casey tried to comfort him in the best way that he could but to no prevail. Finally the door swung open and Ellie rushed in, Casey let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" She immediately asked him.

"Walker's car went out of control after hitting some ice… She didn't make it." Casey explained softly. "I think he's in shock." He nodded in Chuck's direction. "He hasn't said anything since we left the Buy More. I'll leave you two alone for a bit, I'll be outside."

Ellie nodded before going over to the couch sitting down next to her brother. She rubbed his back gently. "Chuck… I'm so sorry."

Chuck suddenly started sobbing leaning up against his sister who wrapped her arms tightly around him. He finally couldn't hold it in anymore. It finally hit him like a ton of bricks, Sarah was gone, and it wasn't supposed to be like this. They were getting married, hopefully starting a family, and grow old together. This was not part of his overall plan. "She's… she's…" He couldn't finish, he wasn't ready to say it out loud. Though he didn't think he'd ever be able to.

"I know…" Tears started rolling down Ellie's cheeks. "We'll get through this." He continued to cry hard against her shoulder pouring his whole heart out. Ellie squeezed him tighter trying to comfort her younger heartbroken brother.

One thing was for sure; nothing was ever going to be the same.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just want to hug Chuck! I know I do! I promise Chuck and Sarah will meet up again don't you worry it might be a few chapters but its coming. As always let me know what you think :D


	7. Sarah versus Her Heart

A/N: Alrighty so there are some of you out there who have some "problems" with the story and some of the things that are happening. But everything has a reason and will be explained at some point in the story. I promise.

Also my apologies if there are several mistakes in this chapter, I got home late from work and didn't proof as thoroughly as I usually do before posting it. Enjoy none the less. Now its time to meet Sarah's mom!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sarah versus Her Heart**

Sarah got out of the taxi in front of her new apartment that she now rented. She paid the driver and grabbed her duffle bag from the seat. It wasn't anything special but it would serve its purpose just fine. The building was old and in a low income part of town, she had the top floor of the old brick building, which had been turned into a large loft apartment.

She walked out of the old service elevator into the large room and raised an eyebrow. The apartment was full furnished; flat screen TV, computer, leather furniture, and a stainless steel kitchen. At least the CIA didn't go cheap on this mission. Sarah tossed her duffle bag onto the couch and went to look around the apartment. She looked through all the drawers in the kitchen and grabbed a water from the refrigerator before; she'd defiantly would have to grocery shopping.

After taking several large sips from the water bottle Sarah continued to tour around the apartment. The bedroom was off to the right, there was a king size bed and a nice large walk-in closet, which according the file she read, had a nice upgrade behind the large mirror on the rear wall. Sarah walked in setting her now empty water bottle down on the vanity table right under the mirror. She ran her hands along the edge of the mirror and found the small button located bottom right hand corner.

The mirror popped open and Sarah swung it completely open and she smirked slightly. There was a large assortment of weapons hidden behind the mirror. Sarah looked over the weaponry; M4 carbine, a M9 Beretta, a few Smith & Wesson Model 5906 handguns, several sets of throwing knives, a M24 Sniper rifle, and plenty of ammo that would probably last her a while. Sarah grabbed the Beretta and one of the Smith & Wesson's, quickly loaded both with full clips and closed the mirror. Sarah walked out heading into the kitchen placing one of the pistols in a drawer near the refrigerator then went out hiding the other in the living room. She maybe now be undercover as a lethal assassin, but there was no way she was not following the 30 foot rule.

Sarah sighed and unzipped her leather jacket tossing it over the couch before walking over to the large windows of the apartment. She ran her hand through her now black hair before crossing her arms and stared out at the city. It was gorgeous. Chuck would have loved it. Sarah frowned, she needed to stop thinking about Chuck and focus on the mission but it was hard. She loved him and just 'forgetting' him was hard to do, and she refused to do it. He was the only thing keeping her going; she couldn't let her mother build another Intersect. She needed to keep him safe from her mom, if she found out the CIA had an active Intersect; she didn't know what would happen. Would she take him? Run tests on him? Or worse kill him? Stopping her mother was her top priority.

She stood there for what seemed like hours but had only been a few minutes, just staring out the window watching the sun slowly set on the city. Sarah let out a deep breath, she needed to get ready there was work to be done and tonight she would meet her mother. Her new alias was scheduled to meet up with her mom at a local club in town. Another courtesy Agent Ryder had taken on Sarah's behalf before she left for Barcelona.

Sarah headed back into her bedroom and into the bathroom to shower then get ready for her meeting. After taking a long hot shower she went into the closet to find something to wear. She flipped through different outfits, it was a little awkward that someone had shopped for her and knew her size. Sarah finally picked out an appropriate outfit; tight black pants, a red halter-top and a pair of knee high leather boots. After finishing her make-up and straightening her hair Sarah stood in front of the mirror staring at the new her. She hardly recognized her own self and she hated it. Sarah finally went up to the mirror and pulled out several small throwing knifes from her weapons stash; she managed to place them in each of her boots readably accessible but hidden from sight. Now she was ready.

The club wasn't hard to find, it was only a few blocks from her apartment. She decided to walk the whole way, it was a beautiful night and city seemed to come alive after dark. Tomorrow though she'd have to buy some form of transportation; Barcelona was big, walking and cabs were not going to cut it if she was going to be living there for any length of time.

She had no trouble getting in and just smiled sweetly at the bouncers at the door. Inside it smelt like cigarettes and alcohol, the music was loud, and the place was packed full with people. Sarah made her way over to the bar and found a seat near one of the ends. She ordered a drink and waited for contact. It didn't take long before the man slid up next to her. "Another drink?" The man asked with his thick Spanish accent.

Sarah looked up at him she recognized him, early 30's, dark hair, grey eyes, handsome; he had been in many of the surveillance photos in her mothers file. She smirked playfully then pointed to her half full bottle. "All set, but thanks." She answered with a slight Australian accent, assuming she had lived there for over ten years she would have picked up on some of their mannerisms and speech patterns.

"No fruity drink with an umbrella?"

There it was the code phrase she was waiting for. "But beer is just as good." She replied back.

He got up from his stool, "come, this way." Sarah got up and grabbed her drink and followed him to the VIP area of the club. Two large men stopped her at the top of the stairs and quickly patted her down thoroughly checking for weapons.

Sarah glared at one of the men who was doing his job too a little too well for her liking. "Remove your hand or loose it." She growled at him and he slowly removed his hand from her inner thigh.

"Sorry Miss Davenport we can't be too careful."

She nodded, "understandable."

He led her through the room; Sarah's almost gasped suddenly seeing the dirty blonde haired woman sitting on one of the couches. She stood up straighter as the got closer. Her mother looked up at them as they stopped in front of her. "Aria Davenport, I'd like to introduce you to Elizabeth Vasquez."

"Please, call me Eliza." Eliza smiled brightly and got to her feet. Sarah forgot how tall she was, she had forgotten a lot of things about her mother. Eliza walked over and gave Sarah a kiss on each cheek. "It's good to finally meet you. Your reputation is impressive. Come sit." Eliza went back over to the couch motioning for Sarah to join her.

Sarah watched her for a second; there was a slight disappointment that her mother didn't recognize her. Yes she had changed quite a bit since she was ten but she had always hoped that her mother kept tabs on her before she went into the CIA. "So I hear you're looking to hire someone, with my talents." Sarah sipped her beer casually.

"That's right and from the rumors going around I should hire you." Eliza sipped her wine slowly and glanced at Sarah. "Is that true?"

"I wouldn't have come to this meeting if I wasn't looking for work. Plus from my understanding your company pays top dollar for someone like me."

Eliza smirked. "We maybe be interested." She sat there quietly for a minute looking around the room. "There is a job here that I would like you to do. Call it your initiation. You complete it and then we can talk about price and your role in my company."

Sarah stared at her; she sounded and looked like her mom but she did not act one thing like what she remembered. "What kind of job?" She leaned back into her seat more, letting her index finger slowly circle the rim of her glass before taking another sip.

"It's pretty simple really." Eliza pulled out a file and handed it over to Sarah. "Your target is in that folder. And Dominic here will be joining you, to make sure it's done." She nodded to the man who brought Sarah up to see her.

"I like to work alone." Sarah glanced at Dominic. "No offense."

"None taken." He shrugged.

"I need to know I can trust you… Dominic will go with you tomorrow."

Sarah stared at her mother and just nodded. "Fine." She got to her feet and grabbed her beer off the table.

"Sit." Eliza motioned for Sarah to take her seat, and then looked at her three bodyguards. "Gentlemen if you could excuse us, I'd like to talk to Miss Davenport alone please." Sarah slowly took her seat again setting the file down on the table. "You too Dom."

"I don't think you should be left alone with her," he stated glancing at Sarah. "No offense."

Sarah smirked, "none taken."

"I think I can handle myself. Plus you can watch from over there." She nodded to a couch across the room.

"Yes ma'am." He gave in and slowly got up and walked away.

Eliza waited for them all to leave sipping her wine. "So it's Aria now. Last time I knew it was Jenny Burton." Sarah just about choked on her beer. That she was not expecting. "I was unsure at first. You have changed your hair and you are definitely not 14 anymore. But you have some of your father's mannerisms."

Sarah frowned, "you've changed, this was the last place I'd ever thought I'd see you." It was the truth, she still couldn't wrap her head around the though of her mom running part of the Legion.

"And you've gone from petty thief with your father to assassin for hire. I guess we both got something we weren't expecting."

"People change."

Eliza nodded, "that they do. And your father, how is he doing?"

"I haven't heard from him in a while, the last I knew he was being dad coning anyone he could." Sarah replied finishing her beer.

"And what happened with you? You dropped off the face of the Earth."

Sarah shrugged. "I got offered a job I couldn't refuse. So I dropped Jenny Burton and became Aria Davenport. I need to become a different person."

Eliza nodded, "I completely understand."

"I should go."

"Sam…"

"Aria."

"Fine Aria, stay for a bit have another drink; I'd really like to catch up." Sarah stared at her, at least she sounded sincere.

"I have a job to prepare for."

"After then?"

Sarah sighed. "Fine after."

"Good luck tomorrow."

Sarah nodded and walked away. She wasn't there to reconnect with her mom, she was there to stop her and get back to Chuck. Chuck… he was going to hate her and she knew it. She hated herself. She just wanted to speak to him or hear his voice for even a second… "I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Dominic's voice snapped her out of her thought.

She stopped and stared at him. "Don't interfere tomorrow; I will do the job my way understand?"

"Of course. We want to see what you can do, I will just be observing." Dominic smirked at her.

"Good." Sarah stalked off and left the club catching a cab back to her apartment.

Sarah walked in and unzipped her jacket and tossed her file down on the coffee table, that meeting went differently than she originally expected. She rubbed her face and walked into her bedroom. Sarah flopped down on her bed and pulled out her engagement ring from under her shirt. She clutched it in palm. Tears began slowly rolling down her cheeks.

She stared at her ring; she couldn't stop thinking about him. The General must have told him the 'fake' death story by now. Sarah knew he wouldn't handle it well, hell if the roles were reversed she'd go absolutely crazy. Just the thought of what he must be going through and/or thinking about made her sick to her stomach.

Chuck could handle this.

Sarah slowly got up from her bed and walked into her closet pulling down her duffle bag, and began rifling though it. She pulled out one of the burn phones and stared at it, no one would even know she called. She needed to explain everything and foremost apologize for putting him through all of this. Sarah loved him more than anything. She needed to hear his voice, even if it meant going against her orders. Her heart just couldn't take it; the pain of what she was putting him through would kill her inside.

She turned the phone on and began to dial. A small smile spread across her lips when the phone began to ring.

* * *

A/N: Did you really think I was going to have Sarah not contact Chuck? :D She loves him of course she's going to! Many of you may still be wondering why Sarah left in the first place, don't worry it comes up in more detail later in the story. And yes there is a reason why they wanted to fake Sarah's death, which will also be explained. Plus plenty of twists and turns along the way :) As always please review.


	8. Chuck versus the Couch

A/N: Thank you all so much for the review's glad you liked the last chapter! But now onto the chapter that some of you have been waiting for. The phone call ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chuck versus the Couch**

It had been two days. The two longest days of his life. It was mid-afternoon and had passed out earlier after crying for what seemed like hours straight, yet again. He was emotionally exhausted. Chuck stirred slightly hearing an annoying buzzing sound. His eyes slowly opened and looked around the room. Morgan was now on Chuck duty and had fallen asleep himself in one of the chairs. Chuck slowly sat up and rubbed his tired and puffy eyes.

Chuck rubbed his ear hearing the buzzing still. It was annoying. But where was it coming from? He looked around the room. Maybe he was dreaming he tended to have some very vivid dreams after drinking lots of whiskey. He glanced to his right… was his couch buzzing at him? Chuck rubbed his eyes again before leaning down, the couch cushion was buzzing. Yup, he definitely was dreaming.

It didn't seem like a normal dream. He couldn't help but pinch himself and tried not to yelp when he felt pain. Definitely not a dream.

He slowly got to his feet and stared down at the cushion before pulling it off. It was coming from Sarah's spy stash. Chuck stared at it. He couldn't open it, but why was it still ringing? He finally reached down and touched the top of the case; his hand trembled slightly before opening it. It was months ago when Chuck had agreed to let her stash some weapons in the apartment again. After she moved in he wanted to make sure she felt comfortable and having accessible weaponry was what she wanted. So he didn't argue.

Chuck stared at everything inside before his eyes landed on the phone that was still ringing. He pulled it out of its spot and stared at the restricted number, Chuck wasn't sure he should answer it. And why was one of Sarah's phones ringing in the first place?

Sarah walked into the bathroom and turned on her shower, she didn't know if the apartment was bugged and she wasn't going to risk talking where anyone could hear. She paced inside slightly waiting. What was she going to say? How was she going to explain all of this? How would he react? Should she tell him everything? No secrets, no lies… she remembered their deal. And this mission had definitely broken it.

Chuck stared at the phone before answering it. "Umm… hello?" He asked softly.

Sarah's breath caught slightly when she heard his soft yet hoarse voice answer the phone. She froze for a brief second before taking a breath. "Chuck…"

He frowned deeply, it sounded like Sarah but he knew it wasn't. "This is not funny… Look you prank-called the wrong person."

"Don't hang up! Please don't hang up." Sarah said quickly wiping away the tears that started rolling down her cheeks. "I need you to go into the bathroom and turn on the shower." She knew Casey could be watching from his apartment and there was surveillance in the entire house but the bathroom. "Don't say anymore and go into the bathroom, please."

Chuck slowly shuffled towards the bathroom; he was unsure why he was doing it but a part of him really hoped it was actually Sarah on the line. He turned on the shower. "Who are you?" Chuck asked.

"It's me…I'm not dead." Sarah finally said. "Chuck they faked my death."

He slowly sat down leaning against the tub, the voice sounded just like her but how could it be? "No… General Beckman sai-."

"She's in on it." Sarah cut him off quickly. "I'm on an undercover mission for her. Chuck listen to me I am so sorry." She sniffled slightly and wiped her eyes.

Everything slowly started clicking. "You're on a mission?" He asked slowly. "You didn't tell me? How could you not tell me?" Chuck was torn. Apart of him was getting angry at the fact that Sarah would keep his from him even if had only been a few days; she had gone along with the General's plans to die and leave him alone, heart broken. Then on the other hand Sarah was still alive and they were still together and would get married. It was a catch-22.

"I'm so sorry Chuck; I didn't mean to hurt you." Sarah just about sobbed. There was a very long pause. "Say something please…" She whispered.

"You promised. Volkoff was it."

"I know…" Sarah sighed and rubbed her eyes. "This one is personal… to me."

"Personal? And I'm not?" Chuck was getting angry again. "You kept a secret from me for two days, then run off undercover doing god knows what for the General, and on top of that you fake your death."

Sarah sniffled, he had a point. She was a horrible fiancée. "I was ordered not to contact you or anyone. I'm breaking my orders because I couldn't live with myself knowing you thought I was dead." There was really no point in defending her actions that caused her to agree to the mission. "It's ok if you hate me… I hate me."

Chuck sighed and rubbed his face. "Sarah." He wiped his eyes; he took a huge breath trying to stop himself from crying once again. "I don't hate you. I'm pissed yes, but I don't hate you." Chuck said softly. How could he hate her, he loved her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sarah smiled slightly.

"Look I can help. Just tell me what's going on." Yes she might have kept this mission from him at first, but she was contacting him now breaking her mission orders for him. He'd do anything he could to help her. He always would.

"You can't Chuck. I'm sorry."

"Why? Why are you doing this? What is this mission?" He had a million questions.

"My mom."

Chuck paused. "What about your mom?"

"I'm undercover in my mom's organization." Sarah explained.

"Wait, what? Your mom? Your mom's a bad guy?"

Sarah sighed slightly. "It looks like it. My handler and General Beckman think she's involved with people who are building a new Intersect."

Could anything get any worse? "A what? How far along are they?" Another Intersect would be bad. "Have you found where they are building it?"

"That's why I'm here, to find out."

"Look tell me where you are I'll come help you. Two people on this would go quicker. The Intersect could flash on something to help."

"Chuck no. You're not even supposed to know I'm alive." Sarah wished nothing more to have him come to her, but she couldn't get him involved in this. Not yet.

"Sarah sweetie I can help you."

There was a knock on the door. "Hey Chuck buddy you ok in there?" Morgan yelled over the shower.

Sarah could hear another voice. "Who was that?"

"It's Morgan." Chuck said softly. "I'm fine!" He answered his best friend.

"Alright, man." Morgan slowly walked way from the door.

"Chuck, listen to me." Sarah rubbed her face; he was going to hate this. "You cannot tell anyone about this. Do you understand?"

"But."

"They wanted me dead for a reason. Why? I don't really know. You have to pretend this conversation never happened. You have to act like I'm really dead." She explained to him.

"You mean I have to lie to everyone."

"Yes. Please, for now. You have to act like a grieving fiancé, until I can figure out what's going on here."

She was right and he knew it. What if revealing she was alive some how destroyed her cover and she got caught or hurt. He'd feel horrible, again. "Ok…" It was going to be hard but he'd do it for her.

Sarah let out the breath she was holding. "I love you."

Chuck smiled he missed her. "Love you too."

"You should go before Morgan comes back…" Sarah didn't want to hang up. She knew Morgan would check on him again and worse he could bring Casey with him.

"I want to be able to contact you?" Chuck didn't want this to be their only contact. He refused to let it be.

Sarah bit her lower lip slightly. "Keep that phone. I'll contact you when I can. I promise."

"Okay."

"Bye." Sarah said softly.

"Bye." Chuck answered and the phone went dead. He stared at it before slowly getting up and jumping into the shower. Lying to everyone and pretending Sarah was dead was going to be difficult.

Sarah stared at her phone and smiled slightly. That went well. The weight that had been lingering on her shoulders finally felt lighter. Now she could focus on her mission. She stood up, dropped the phone to the floor and crushed it with the heel of her boot then threw it in the trash. She walked out into the bedroom and changed out of her clothes and climbed into bed. Curling up and Sarah smiled into her pillow; yes there were still some burning questions she wanted answers too. But for now everything was good and foremost Chuck still loved her.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! :D I hope I didn't have Chuck give in to quickly, but I kind of figured he'd be angry yet happy all at the same time. Next Chapter will probably be up later today, and Chuck has to deal with lying/pretending too everyone. As always please review!


	9. Sarah versus the Test

A/N: I know I said this chapter was going to be about Chuck, but I decided to put a Sarah chapter before it to help with some of the flow and as a filler chapter :) Thank you all for the lovely reviews I'm glad you like it so far. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sarah versus the Test**

Sarah couldn't stop smiling, she had talked with Chuck. Now she knew he was ok and that was the best news possible. The sun was just starting to rise over the city; she had only slept for a few hours but felt completely rested.

She walked into the kitchen and looked for something for breakfast. There wasn't much, power bars that was about it. She grabbed one and a water before heading out to the couch. Sarah flipped open the file her mother gave her began looking it over carefully. Her target was a middle aged business man, she didn't know why her mom wanted him dead but she was going to have to do it. There wasn't much in the file; just several photos and random surveillance Intel; what car he drove, where he ate lunch, his entire daily routine was inside.

She huffed and tossed the file back onto the table. Sarah had to be ruthless and block her emotions.

Sarah had left her apartment early in the morning to do some shopping. Her first had been groceries at a local market close to her apartment. It was still early morning when she was left her apartment once again after unloading all her groceries. She needed spy supplies. She needed a vehicle and an actually cell phone.

It didn't take her long to get a cab and find a place to purchase a phone. She was just glad Spanish was one of her better languages, hardly anyone spoke any English what so ever. Finding the right vehicle was the hardest part, it had to be something small yet fast. Her lip curled slightly, smirking she had the perfect idea.

She finally pulled up in front of her apartment a little after noon sporting a new black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R. It would do the job nicely; it was small, agile, and fast. Very fast. She parked the bike along the side of the road and frowned Dominic was standing outside her building. Sarah took the key from her new bike and walked up to Dominic, "here so soon?"

"Your mother told me I should meet up with you early." He crossed his arms not looking too impressed. "She wants you to succeed this test."

"So she told you huh?" Sarah started unlocking the front door to the building.

"I'm her second-in-command, she tells me everything." Dominic followed her into the building and elevator.

Sarah rolled her eyes slightly. "This isn't my first time, I have it all planned out."

"That's good. Care to share?"

"Nope." Sarah opened the elevator door. "This afternoon you can just stay out of my way."

"How am I supposed to do that if you won't tell me anything?" He smirked and looked around. "Nice place."

"It does the job." Sarah tossed her keys onto the counter. "Look I don't know why you guys want this guy dead but it'll be done. Don't worry."

Dominic walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a drink. Sarah narrowed her eyes. "By all means help yourself." She grumbled and walked over to the couch taking off her jacket.

"He went behind your mothers back, he's been selling her merchandise to some of her competition and she wants to set an example of him." He plopped down on the couch turning the TV on.

"By all means make yourself at home." Sarah growled. "I need to get ready." She walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

"I'll be right here." He yelled after her.

Sarah sighed and went to change. The man had a routine after work he went to a local café had a coffee and a pastry. She had a plan and a back-up plan and even a back-up for her back-up plan. She walked after showering and changing into something more appropriate; her hair pulled up into a tight ponytail, designer jeans, and a tight blue sweater. "We've got a half an hour. So let's go." She swung her purse up onto her shoulder.

Dominic raised an eyebrow looking at her. "I don't think that is going to do it?"

"And why is that?"

"He won't like that."

Sarah just smirked. "We'll see about that. My plan has nothing to do with an outfit." She opened the door. "Come on. You're driving."

Dominic parked close to the café. "Showtime." Sarah smirked at him and climbed out of the car. She walked into the café and quickly looked around the room, she smiled seeing her target. He was alone. His bodyguard was out front, probably in a car waiting, from the Intel her mother gathered the man like to be alone in the afternoon. This was perfect; it was going to be easier than she thought.

He was sitting at a table near the counter away from the windows. She slowly walked over and bought her self a small coffee then headed over to the man's table. "Umm… are. you. done. with. that?" Sarah articulated pretending the man didn't speaking any English and pointed at the large sugar on his table, sweetly smiling at him.

"By all means." The man grinned.

"Oh you speak English, thank god! I've been walking around this city for the past two days and haven't found many people who can speak much English. I've been completely lost."

"I'm sure a pretty woman like you didn't have that much trouble." He grinned at her, looking her up and down slowly.

"You'd be surprised." She poured some of the sugar into her cup. "I'm Lauren," Sarah reached her hand out to him; her hand hit his large coffee knocking it all over the table. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Sarah quickly grabbed several napkins and started cleaning it up.

"It's ok really." He helped her clean up.

"Let me get you another coffee it's the least I could do." She quickly headed over to the counter and purchased another coffee before he could refuse. Sarah grabbed the lid popping it open slightly and slipped the poison quickly into his drink, it was tasteless and efficient. "Here you go. I'm so sorry about that, I can be such a klutz some times."

"No harm. Thank you for the refill." He grinned and took the fresh coffee from her.

"Really I'm very sorry." Sarah smiled at grabbed her coffee. "Thanks again for the sugar."

"Anytime."

Sarah smirked and sipped her coffee. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"I do hope so." He grinned and took a sip of his coffee.

Sarah walked out of the café smiling and gave him one last wave before walking down the street. She sipped her coffee and kept an eye out for the man's bodyguard, she spotted him reading a newspaper in the car. Crossing the street she climbed back into the car. Dominic glared at her. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing. It's done."

"Already?" It couldn't have been that fast. There hadn't even been a commotion coming from the café. "What did you do with the body?"

"He's still in there." Dominic just raised an eyebrow. "Just wait for it." Not even a minute later Sarah noticed people quickly leaving the café, some yelling for help.

"And what exactly did you do?"

"Cyanide in his coffee. He's already dead, not exactly my favorite method but it got the job done." Dominic smiled at her.

"Very nicely done." That sat there and waited for the ambulance. They watched not saying a word. The medics finally wheeled the man's body out. Dom started up the car and drove off.

"So did I pass your little test?" Sarah questioned.

"Tomorrow night meet us at the club 10pm." Dominic pulled up in front of her apartment. "Your mother has some important business she wants to discuss with you."

Sarah nodded and got out of the car. This was good, she was in.

She settled in for the evening, but knew she should report in. Sarah grabbed one of her burn phones and called the pre-saved number and waited. Two rings that's all it took. "You have something for me?" Agent Ryder answered.

"Hi to you too…"

"You wouldn't be calling if you didn't have something important you're not scheduled to call until your part of their organization."

"And that's why I'm calling in. I passed their test."

There was a pause. "Already?"

"This surprises you?" Sarah plopped down on the couch.

"No… General Beckman said you were one of the bests. I should have taken her more seriously."

"Maybe you should have." Sarah said bitterly. This woman got on her nervous. "I'm meeting my mother tomorrow night to talk business."

"Good the sooner we can get information about their Intersect the sooner we can destroy it."

And the sooner she could get back to Chuck, Sarah thought. "There is a lot more too this mission than just stopping the Interest, isn't there?"

"Yes."

Sarah waited. "Care to elaborate?"

"We believe there is a mole in the CIA. A double agent working for you mother, leaking Intel to her."

"And you didn't think this was important before because?" Sarah growled into the phone. "That would have been a nice piece of information before coming over here."

"I didn't want to tell you until you were completely undercover."

"Why?"

"We need to know who your mother's inside man is. General Beckman and I believe that is how your mother is getting her information about the Intersect is coming from.

It was starting to make some sense. "So that's why you faked my death." Sarah sighed and rubbed her face.

"Yes. You couldn't go in as Sarah Walker. I wanted Sarah Walker dead; it was easier to put you undercover if your CIA life no longer existed. That way you could freely pursue their Intersect and find the mole."

"Chuck and Casey they aren't the mole we can tell them. They can help." Sarah hoped she could convince Ryder to let them in on the mission.

"We know that. But if the actually mole found out somehow from them that you were alive and undercover, things could go very badly for us… for you."

"Don't I get a choice in this matter? They are my team; I trust them with my life."

"An officer does not get to choose. You know this."

"But Chuck could flash on something. He'd be very useful here."

Agent Ryder huffed. "I do not want him anywhere near your mother. The last thing is for the active Intersect to be dangling right under your mom's nose. We need him safe and Colonel Casey can protect him."

Sarah agreed if anyone else could keep Chuck safe it was Casey. "I just really want to tell Chuck everything that's going on." Even though she already had, she hoped she could convince Agent Ryder to allow Chuck and Casey in on the mission.

"I know. But I do not want to risk it. He's too valuable to be close to this mission. So I need you to focus on the mission now."

Sarah just huffed.

"Call me if you find anything about the mole or where their Intersect if being built." Agent Ryder hung up the phone.

Sarah growled lowly at the phone before chucking it at the wall hard. Agent Ryder was a real pain in the ass. And she couldn't wait for the day when this mission was done and she could tell it straight to her face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this one. The next few chapters might skip ahead a little bit. But don't worry the epic Chuck/Sarah reunion is coming up sooner than you think! As always review! They keep me going.


	10. Chuck versus the Acting Gig

A/N: Thanks everyone who has reviewed thus far. I really appreciate it. Love hearing what you guys think, keeps me motivated. :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chuck versus the Acting Gig**

It had been three weeks, five days, four hours, and approximately 38 minutes since Chuck received the call from Sarah. He had been keeping track. It was hard at first to pretend he was a grieving fiancé when all he wanted to do is smile constantly. He kept the burn phone with him at all times incase she called. Chuck finally got himself together and starting his new act.

He loved his family and friends but they had been watching him like a hawk since the news, thinking he'd do something rash. He just wanted to be alone; it was easier to fake it if they weren't around all the time. The large bottle of whiskey, the tub of cheese puffs, and the TV were perfect companions to keep his mind off things.

The door to the apartment swung open and Chuck winced at the sudden bright light. Ellie walked in and frowned, "Chuck you got to get out of this apartment, please." She walked over to the coffee table and stared to clean up the mess he had made.

"The couch and I are just fine thank you." Chuck took a long swig from the bottle he clutched. God he was getting sick of whiskey.

Ellie stared at him, he hadn't shaved in weeks and she didn't exactly know when the last time he showered. "This isn't healthy." Chuck just muttered and shoved a large handful of cheese puffs into his mouth watching the TV. Ellie sighed, she was worried about him. Depressed was what he was going for and hoped he was pulling it off.

"Chuck we all miss her… but you have to start moving on. At least get out of the apartment and maybe go back to work."

Chuck slowly looked up at her. "Move on? How am I supposed to do that? Please do tell." He snapped at her.

"I'm not saying it's going to happen over night or that it's going to be easy. But you need to get up off this couch and do something or you're just going to rot away here." Ellie put a hand on her hip. "Do you really think Sarah would want you to do this to yourself?"

"Don't." Chuck shook his head; it was getting harder and harder to lie to his sister. And the more she talked about Sarah the more he wanted to blurt out everything he knew.

"Chuck…"

"Please Ellie… just don't…" Chuck sighed and rubbed his face.

Ellie sighed deeply and sat down next to him on the couch and brushed away some of his shaggy hair from his forehead. "We're worried about you… Look why get cleaned up and come over for dinner later. You haven't seen Clara in weeks; it would be nice for you to come see her."

"Maybe…" He went to take another drink but the bottle quickly disappeared from his hands. Ellie stood up with the bottle walking into the kitchen. "Hey give that back." Chuck got up after her.

"Sorry Chuck this is for your own good." She poured the rest of the bottle down the sink.

"Whoa, what are you doing? That was expensive!" Ellie gave him a look. "Ok maybe not… but it was doing the job just fine."

Ellie walked over and poked him in the chest. "You go shower. Now." Chuck just stared at her.

"Fine…" He didn't want to argue.

"And shave!" Ellie yelled after him before the bathroom door shut. She went into Chuck's bedroom to get him some clean clothes to wear. There was nothing out of place; everything was exactly the way Chuck had left it the day he found out about Sarah. She left the clothes right outside the bathroom door and knocked loudly over the running water. "Chuck I left you some clean clothes outside the door."

"Ok." He stood under the water and sighed. Why couldn't Sarah just come home already? Chuck was sick and tired of acting this way, it was like being undercover in his own life. It was tiring.

Ellie went out into the living room and began cleaning. It was a mess and Morgan could only do so much, he wasn't much of a cleaner himself. The place looked half decent once Chuck left the bathroom. He shaved and changed into the clean pair of sweats and t-shirt. Ellie gave him a small smile, "much better." She walked up to him and gave him a huge hug. "It'll get better."

"I miss her…" Chuck whispered it wasn't a lie. He missed Sarah terribly.

"I know… but we're here for you."

"Thank you."

Ellie pulled back rubbed his cheek. "I'm going to go make dinner. And you're coming over to eat. Ok?"

Chuck nodded, "ok."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back to her apartment. Devon was on the floor playing with Clara when Ellie walked in. "Hey sweetie, how'd it go?"

"Well I got him to shower and shave." Ellie sighed and walked over sitting down on the floor and picked up Clara who started crawling over to her.

"That's great babe." Devon leaned over kissing her cheek.

"He's coming over to dinner."

Devon smiled, "he's actually going to leave the apartment?"

"Yes even if you have to drag him here." She said smiling brightly at her daughter. "Yes, Uncle Chuck is coming over for dinner." Ellie cooed at her.

Chuck sat at the dinner table slowly eating his food. Ellie had invited Morgan and Casey over as well hoping it would help Chuck. There was awkward small talk and everyone trying to get Chuck into the conversation. Though it wasn't working well. Chuck remained silent and just made one or two comments during the dinner. It was just easier for Chuck not to say anything.

Dinner was finished and Chuck slowly helped clear the table with Ellie. Casey huffed pulling Morgan and Devon aside. "The General wants Chuck back in action. And you two are going to help me get him back into spy mode." Casey told them in a hushed tone.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Morgan glanced at Chuck. "He hasn't been all cooperative."

"It's been almost a month since the accident do you really think he's ready for spying?" Devon was worried.

"If he doesn't start now he may never be." Casey sighed and frowned slightly. "This mission will not be easy, are you two up for it?" They both nodded, knowing that Chuck needed to start moving on.

"What's the first step?" Morgan questioned.

"He needs to get back to work, baby steps." Casey explained.

"Right, I'm all over that." Morgan agreed.

"What about me?" Devon asked, wanting in on this so called mission.

Casey smirked, "you have to make sure tomorrow he's up and out of the door for work."

Devon grinned, "I can do that."

"Good then it's a go then," Casey glanced at Chuck.

"Operation Chuck." Morgan looked over Casey's shoulder at his best friend. This would be good for him even if Chuck wasn't ready emotionally for it; he needed to start moving on.

Chuck shot straight up from his awkward dream state, hearing the blender in his kitchen blaring through the apartment. He sat up on the couch tossing back the blanket that was over him and rubbed his eyes, looking over his shoulder to see what was going on.

"Morning bro," Devon smiled at his brother-in-law pouring a large smoothie concoction into a glass.

"Umm… morning." Chuck got to his feet and stepped into his slippers. "Awesome what are you doing over here?"

"Makin' you breakfast dude." Devon slid the two over-easy eggs onto a plate and brought over to the table.

"Ahh...thanks." He shuffled over to the table slowly. Chuck wasn't really all that hungry. "But why are you making me breakfast?" Chuck glanced at the time. "At six am." There were many morning's lately where he was up at six am.

"You my friend are going to work."

Chuck rolled his eyes and slowly took a seat. He had to admit everything looked delicious. "I'm not ready to go back yet."

"Yes you are, now eat up dude."

Chuck sighed and finally gave in. "Fine…" In all truth he couldn't wait. It would help him keep his mind of things and would be a nice change of pace from the depressed act he was trying to pull off.

***Two Weeks Later***

It was the first time Chuck stepped foot in Castle since Sarah's "_death_", the place looked the same but it definitely didn't feel the same. Chuck followed Casey down the stairs. "This isn't going to do you any good. I don't want this anymore." He had been back to the Buy More for about two weeks now and things were finally getting a little better. But Casey would not drop the constant pressure to get back into spy-mode. It was frustrating.

Casey stopped and turned back looking at him. "Look Bartowski. You're an agent. Agent's have to deal with loss." He poked him in the chest with a finger. "So buck-up." Casey didn't deal with feelings well and even he had a hard time getting back into the swing of things. After working with Sarah for three years it was hard when she suddenly was gone.

He led him to the dojo and grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and shoved them into Chuck's chest. "Strap up."

"Casey…"

"Now!"

Chuck sighed and slowly pulling on the gloves. "You've already tried to get me to flash, it's not working." It wasn't. He had tried several times to flash on things he should flash on but nothing happened. Chuck was worried about Sarah and it was affecting the Intersect.

"Yes but we're gonna have to change that… General Beckman wants you and the Intersect back in action." Casey quickly jabbed at Chuck's head.

Chuck tried to block it but the hit landed square in his jaw sending him on his back. He groaned loudly. "Oww…"

"Well if you'd flash moron you wouldn't get hit." Casey stood over him. "So do us all a favor and flash."

"I can't…"

"No, you just refuse not to." Casey snapped at him.

Chuck slowly got to his feet and ripped off his gloves, "look I'm done ok! The Intersect is not working. So just stop Casey!" Chuck was getting angry.

Casey smirked anger was good. "You're done when the CIA says you're done."

"So is that it? I'm basically in until die!" He was frustrated at a lot of things right now and this was his chance to let some of it. Everything was building up inside him; Sarah just leaving on a mission without a word, not being able to talk to her until she calls him, and especially lying to his family and friends.

"Or if you'd like we can throw you in a confined cell in an undisclosed location." Casey egged on. "You have to move on, so let's go."

Casey reached out and grabbed Chuck's arm to bring him back into the dojo. Chuck finally let his anger get the better of him when he felt the hand on his arm and flashed; his eyes stopped fluttering and his eyebrows narrowed slightly. He turned quickly grabbing Casey's forearm and elbowed him hard in the face sending Casey to the floor with a groan. "I said no more!" Chuck stormed out of the dojo taking deep controlled breaths.

Casey wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and smirked slightly. "Welcome back Chuck." Casey found Chuck's current trigger to flash. Anger.

* * *

A/N: This one was a little harder to write, trying to figure out how Chuck would react to stuff and have a flashing issue. So hopefully I pulled it off to some extent :D I have the day off tomorrow from work so I'm actually hoping to post another chapter if not two if I get motivated to write most the day. As always please review!


	11. Chuck versus the Newbie

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Hope your liking it so far :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chuck versus the Newbie**

Three months. Sarah just stared at the calendar on her refrigerator door. She sipped her tea. Three months felt like years, it wasn't fair. There wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think about Chuck and what he was doing or how he was doing. She missed him terribly. It had been a few weeks since she had talked to him and that was already too long.

There was hope though, her mother was trusting her more and more everyday and Sarah really thought she was making headway with her mission. Her mother had recently put her in charge of one of her 'clean-up' crew. It was a four man team including herself, she had hoped to work alone it was just easier that way, but her mother insisted.

She sighed stirring her tea idly; and walked back into to her bedroom. Sarah flopped down and pulled out her phone. She hadn't found any bugs or surveillance in her apartment, which had been a relief. Sarah let it ring waiting for him to answer, it was late at night in California and Chuck was probably sleeping.

"Hey," Chuck answered quickly. "Sorry, I had to get to the bathroom."

Sarah smiled brightly and curled up on her bed. "Hi."

"Are you good? Is everything ok?" Chuck rambled off quickly. He missed her and wanted her home.

"I'm fine. Are you ok? How's everything going? Is everyone doing ok?" She shot off her own set of questions.

"Good as supposed to be expected. We had another mission the other day. Wasn't anything much just a computer hack, you know find weapon plans and bank accounts." Chuck explained leaned up against the tub. He had been on a few small missions with Casey the past month trying to get back into the saddle again. "The Intersect and I are not always completely on the same page right now… so we have to take baby steps."

"Your still having trouble flashing and you went on another mission?" Sarah quickly switched into protective mode.

"I flash most of the time now. There is a rare occasion or two where it takes a minute. But don't worry Casey is putting me through hell to get it working right again."

Sarah sighed, "It's because of me isn't it?"

"No. That's not it."

She knew he was lying. "Chuck…"

"Look I'm fine, really. I just miss you. A lot." He couldn't lie to her; it was one of their rules. "I think about you all the time, wondering if you're still ok or when you will be back."

"I miss you too." Sarah said softly. "I don't want to do this anymore…"

"Do what?"

"This job. The CIA. I want to be done with it all." She finally admitted to him. She just wanted a normal life with Chuck, was that really too much to ask.

Chuck stayed quiet for a moment. "Then come home. They can find someone else to do it. Look I'll meet you somewhere we can just go away." He'd run away with her in a heartbeat all she'd have to do is ask, but he knew she wouldn't not now.

"I wish I could. I'm close, my mom completely trusts me. I've heard some of her men talking about a big project she's working on. It has to be the Intersect."

Chuck huffed, "but is she going to tell you about it?"

He had a point there was no guarantee she would ever let Sarah in on their Intersect plans, she just hoped due to their current relationship and her mother's constant pressure to reconnect with her she'd want her in on it. "I know she will." She said softly. "Chuck trust me, there is nothing I want more than to come home to you."

"I trust you. You know I do. I just hate having you there alone on this mission. What if something happens to you?" That was his worst fear. Someone finding out she's undercover for the CIA or if she gets hurt carrying out a job for her mother. He knew she could take care of herself but he still worried.

"I'm fine. I promise." Sarah tried to reassure him. "I should get going." She was going to meet up with her team in an hour or two. But she hated saying goodbye to him.

"Call me when you can?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"You know I will." Sarah smiled at him. "Love you."

Chuck beamed. "I love you too." The phone went dead and Chuck looked down at his phone and frowned. He wanted her home.

***Two weeks later***

Chuck walked into Castle the next smirking slightly; he had talked to Sarah again that night. He always felt better after talking with Sarah. "Why are you smirking Bartowski?" Casey narrowed his eyes at him. Casey didn't like that smirk, it usually meant trouble.

"What? I'm not smirk…" Chuck frowned.

"Yes you are."

Chuck sighed, "It's nothing just had a goodnight without a nightmare that's all."

Casey just grunted he didn't want to talk about Chuck's lady feeling right now. "Come on General Beckman wants to speak to us." They headed into the conference room and took a seat.

The screen finally turned on and General Beckman showed up on the TV. "Agent Bartowski, Colonel Casey tells me that the Intersect is almost back to normal."

Chuck glanced at Casey, "I've been flashing more often." He told the General. It was easier to flash now, he and Sarah had been talking more and that helped.

"Good to hear. Now onto why I called you here, I'm adding someone to Operation Bartowski."

"What?" Chuck blurted out. "I think we've been doing just fine I think. No need to mix up a good thing, right Casey?"

Casey grunted. "General, do you really think it's necessary?"

"Yes I do. I need Operation Bartowski back to full force."

"Morgan has been some help." Chuck got a low growl from Casey. "Sort of…"

"Morgan Grimes is not a field agent. So I'm bringing in someone who is. She'll do nicely on this team."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "She?" He wasn't a fan of this idea. Not at all.

"Yes she, is there a problem with that Agent Bartowski?"

"I just think Casey and I are doing a fine job. You know the boys. We have a system."

"Well your system is getting a new addition. She will do you guys some good. Isn't that right Agent Reed?" Casey and Chuck both looked over their shoulders to the woman who now stood behind them in the doorway.

"That's right General." The tall leggy red-head walked into the room and took a seat near the boys. She had her long thick red-hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Her bright green eyes popped from her pale complexion and the bridge of her nose and cheeks was plastered with faint freckles.

Chuck watched her, the woman gorgeous none the less. He hated this. She was replacing Sarah. Though technically Sarah was "dead" but then again General Beckman knew that she wasn't according to what Sarah had told him. "Agent Lexa Reed comes to us right after completing her task with Operation Gemini."

Chuck immediately flashed on the name. Photos, documents, and mission details came to him and his attention quickly snapped toward the young woman. The photo of two Afghan brothers she and her team were sent to hunt down; Operation Gemini, showed them with their throat cuts and Lexa holding the bloody knife. She was one badass woman. Chuck gave Casey a look.

"I think she'll be a great asset to this team."

"Thank you General. I'm looking forward to this assignment and with the Intersect." Lexa smiled at the boys.

Chuck head snapped to the General. "She knows?"

"Yes Chuck if she's going to be a permit team member she needed to know about everyone in the team, including your special skill sets."

"I read all your files," Lexa explained to them. "I know everything about Operation Bartowski."

"I'm sure you'll make Agent Reed feel right at home."

"Yes General." Chuck and Casey replied in unison. She smiled and the screen when black.

Chuck and Casey both turned and stared at the woman sitting near them at the table. "Umm… nice to meet you." Chuck finally said.

"You too Agent Bartowski."

"Call me Chuck." He gave her a smile.

"Colonel Casey, it's going to be a pleasure to work with you. I'm an admirer of your work." She smiled sweetly at him.

Casey nodded. "I've heard of Operation Gemini. Heard some nasty stuff went down over there." He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It was a perfect Op; being off in an isolated location, hunting down bad guys, lots of gunplay.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Lexa grinned brightly.

Chuck tapped his fingers on the table. "So you've been around the CIA block huh?"

"A few times. I read some of your mission files on my flight over here, seems like you two have had your own fun as well."

"You could say that." Casey grunted.

"I'm sorry to hear about your last partner. I heard she was an amazing agent." Lexa gave her condolences.

Chuck frowned. "She was." He got up from his chair. "I have to get to work." With that he walked out.

Lexa frowned. "They were engaged; she's a very touchy subject for him. For both of us..." Casey explained getting to his feet. "You have big shoes to fill Agent Reed. Hope you're up for it."

Lexa watched Casey walked out of room and huffed. "That went well." She muttered and went to go settle into Castle. This assignment was going to be more difficult than she originally thought, in more ways than one.

Lexa had been a part of the team for a little over a week now. It was a difficult first few days and Chuck of all people was keeping her at several arms length. She sat down next to Casey before the briefing started. If they were going to go on a mission she needed for him to trust her and vice versa.

"I'm sending you to Venice, Italy." General Beckman announced when she started the meeting. "We have received creditable information that Darin Conti has come out of hiding."

"What?" Chuck sat up more.

"We recently learned that he arrived at his Venice home two days ago to prepare for his annual Carnival of Venezia party. I'm sending the three of you to Venice to apprehend him."

"Finally." Casey grunted.

"We also believe many of his associates will be there we want you to try and ID some of them. Though it maybe a little difficult."

"I'll be able to flash on their faces, General." Chuck reassured her.

"Not at a masquerade ball. You'll have to flash something other than faces Bartowski. The party is tomorrow tonight you'll leave later tonight." Beckman smiled at them. "Good luck team."

"Alrighty. A big mission." Chuck sighed and rubbed his shoulder slightly. He still had a slight scar where he had been shot. Chuck hadn't thought about Conti in months.

Casey got up once the TV went black. "Let's gear up." Chuck sighed and continued to sit there, taking this all in. "Bartowski lets go!"

"Right," he got up and followed Casey and Lexa out of the room. All Chuck could think about was wishing Sarah was going with him.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is what many of you have probably been waiting for ;) so stay tuned hope to have it posted tomorrow night. As always please review!


	12. Sarah versus the Intersect

A/N: Ok here's the chapter many of you have patiently been waiting for :D So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sarah versus the Intersect**

Sarah was still in bed when her phone began to ring. She groaned and rolled over, snatching it off her bedside stand. "What?" She grumbled. This was supposed to be her day off but no that was just too good to be true.

"You are going to accompany me this afternoon." Her mother's voice can through the other end.

Sarah grumbled slightly and sat up. "Ok… and where are we goin?"

"I'm taking you to a party. So bring that black dress I bought you the other week."

"Bring?" She questioned and began to get out of bed.

"The party is in Venice tonight; we may be there for a day or two." Eliza explained. "I'll pick you up in two hours."

"I'll be ready." Sarah sighed and hung up the phone. There went her plans to stay in bed most of the day and just relax. She slowly shuffled to the bathroom and took a quick shower before packing.

Two hours on the dot her mother's town car arrived to pick her up. Sarah put her bag in the trunk and slowly climbed in sitting next to her mother. "This isn't just a party is it?"

Eliza smirked slightly. "Oh it's a party, but also a job."

"I figured as much. Do I get any of the details or am I supposed to guess?"

"On the plane we will talk."

Sarah nodded and looked out the window watching the buildings go by while on their way towards the airport. Sarah followed her mother and Dominic who had been riding shotgun in the car into the plane. There wasn't much conversation between the three until they were in the air and almost to their location.

"Dominic the file." Eliza held out her hand waiting for him to pass it to her.

Dominic handed the file over and Eliza opened it up handing it over to her daughter.

Sarah almost gasped seeing a picture of Chuck's face, but she kept herself composed. "Who's this?"

"He works for the CIA."

"And he's the job?" Sarah palms were starting to sweat a little.

"Have you ever heard of the Intersect?" Eliza asked her. Sarah shook her head, she had to play stupid.

"Essentially it is a CIA project to create a neural supercomputer which subliminally embeds an entire database of government secrets into someone's brain. Basically it creates a superspy." Eliza explained. "And from what I've learned from my contact is that it went into his brain." She motioned towards the photo.

"And you want me to what? Kill him?" It took all her effort to get the words out.

"Oh no, we're going to capture him."

Sarah tried not to let out a sigh of some relief. "Why do that?"

"We've been creating our own Intersect. I need him. My scientists want to study him, see how the Intersect works. Our first test on a human subject did not go well… needless to say he went crazy." She looked down at the picture. "Could you imagine the money you could make off of having an active Intersect on the black-market? Every organization would pay top dollar for super-soldiers." A smile spread across her lips. "The possibilities are endless."

"This Agent Carmichael will be at the party." Dominic butted in.

Sarah stared at the picture; she couldn't believe he was going to be there. She was going to see him; then again it was also a bad thing. Her mom now knew about Chuck being the Intersect and wanted him, she couldn't let this happen. "So I'm supposed to do what?" She questioned.

"Distract him get him, get him to leave the party with you and Dominic will pick him up. A basic snatch and grab job."

"That won't be hard." Sarah nodded and slowly closed the folder. "Is your contact in the CIA?"

"Yes, I've been supplied CIA Intel for the past year now."

"That's convenient."

"It has been. Some of the Intel saved my boss from getting arrested by them a few months back, and got this Agent Carmichael shot in the process. To bad we didn't know he was the Intersect then, we could have grabbed him there."

Sarah took a deep breath. Conti was the Legion leader? That was crazy. He was only a weapons supplier, not some crime organization leader. "Your boss?"

"Yes, you'll meet him tonight at his party." Eliza smiled. "I've told him about you. He can't wait to meet you."

"Can't wait to meet him myself." Sarah gave her mom a small forced smile. Her mind immediately drifted off to Chuck; if only she could call him and warn him but she couldn't with her mom and Dominic as her shadow. She was just going to have to warn him at the party.

Sarah sat in the car with her mother and Dominic as they pulled up at Conti's large luxurious waterside house. "So you know what to do?" Eliza asked her daughter pulling down her red mask.

"Yes, it won't be difficult I'll find the target, get him outside and Dominic will take him." Sarah ran through the plan quickly then pulled down her gold mask and climbed out of the car smoothing out her black halter-top dress; then followed her mother and Dominic into the party.

Eliza led her through the party and finally found Darin Conti in a private corner. Darin kissed each of her cheeks and she turned towards Sarah. "Darin I'd like you to meet my daughter Aria."

Darin smiled brightly, "I've heard a lot about you Aria. I'm glad you're working for us." He took Sarah's hand giving the top of it a light kiss.

It took all of Sarah's willpower not to do something harsh. She smiled brightly at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Conti."

"Darin please. Your mother tells me your one of the best and that you're going to help our little situation tonight."

"Don't worry, it'll be done."

Conti looked her up and down. "I have no doubt, how could he resist." He smiled. " My men have informed me that he is already here."

Sarah eyes immediately started scanning the large room looking for Chuck. "I should go to work then." She smiled at them and headed into the room. Sarah got a drink from one of the waiters and continued her search.

Lexa had her arm linked with Chuck's as they surveyed the room. "Any sign of Conti yet?" She asked Chuck softly.

Chuck continued his search, but it was hard when everyone was wearing masks. "Nope nothing. Casey?"

"Nothing here." Casey came over his hear piece as he worked at the bar.

"Lets split up we'll be able to cover more ground." Lexa smiled kissed Chuck's cheek before let his arm go and walking away.

Chuck sighed and grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter walking by and sipped it walking around, trying to spot Conti.

Sarah heart skipped a beat when she spotted him; she wasn't impressed with the woman who had been hanging off of his arm, which was most likely the new agent to the team. But it was Chuck, her Chuck, and it was hard to keep herself from just running over to him and throwing herself into his arms. She had to play it cool. She downed her drink and walked over to him. "Danza con me." Sarah just about ordered him to dance with her in Italian and grabbed his hand before he could protest and pulled him out to the dance floor.

"Umm… Look miss I'm flattered really…but my girlfriend wouldn't be too happy." Chuck muttered he hated this cover with Agent Reed.

Sarah narrowed her eyes and pulled herself up close to Chuck and pulled his hand slow on her back. She leaned up to his left ear knowing his earpiece wouldn't be there. "And what would your fiancé think?" She whispered and tried to pull herself even closer to him.

Chuck's eyes widened, he stopped dancing and stared down at her. She slid her hand down his arm to his watch and turned off his mic. "Sarah?" He asked softly.

"I love you." Sarah stared at him.

He smiled brightly. "I love you." Chuck leaned down to kiss her but she pulled back before he could.

"They might be watching." She explained to him.

Chuck continued to stare at her, she looked so different. "What are you doing here?"

"You have to leave. It's not safe for you here." She continued to slow dance with him looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching them.

"I can't we're here to take down Conti." Chuck leaned his head against hers. He couldn't believe she was there in his arms.

Sarah took his hand and quickly started leading him through the crowd keeping an eye out for Casey who had to have been close by, Chuck's new partner, and her mom's men. She pulled him into a side hallway away from the crowd and kissed him deeply. Chuck groaned against her lips and pushed her up against the wall roughly.

"Chuck it's a trap. My mom knows you're the Intersect she wants you captured. You have to leave." She whispered softly between deep breaths. "Tell Casey and your new girl and get out."

"Come with me." Chuck begged nipping her bottom lip lightly.

Sarah whimpered and her knees couldn't help but turn weak. She pulled her self up against him and kissed him again deeply. But finally pulled back, getting control of her self again. "My mom told me about her Intersect project and that she has a mole in the CIA. I'm so close to finishing this. But she wants to take you… study your Intersect…" She reached up and ran a hand through his curly hair. She missed him.

Chuck kissed her lightly he didn't want to leave her, not yet. "Meet me later tonight after the party in Saint Mark's Square."

She stared up into his eyes. "Okay." Sarah couldn't say no to him. "Now please go before they find you."

Chuck leaned down and kissed her one last time. He slowly pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied softly planting one last light kiss against his lips before forcing herself to walk away from him and back into the party to find her mother.

Chuck frowned as he watched her walk away before turning his mic back on. "Casey, Lexa… I just flashed we have to leave I think this party is a trap." Chuck hated to lie but knew he had too. "I think almost everyone in here is a bad guy."

"What are you blabbering about Bartowski?" Casey grumbled at him.

Chuck peaked around the corner back into the party. "I started flashing on some voices as I walked by. There are several very very bad people in this place." Chuck hissed softly. "We can't grab Conti here. Time for plan B."

There was silence for a slight second. "Fine, everyone rendezvous back at the hotel in thirty." Casey grumbled. "We'll switch to plan B."

"Okay." Reed acknowledged.

"Meet you there." Chuck answered. He looked back into the room trying to spot Sarah one last time, but she was already lost in the sea of people. A smiles spread across his lips; knowing he'd see her later that night. It was by far one of the happiest moments he had in months, even if her mom was plotting to capture him at least he was going to see Sarah for more than five minutes later on.

He quickly left through a side door and walked out into a large patio garden heading for the street. Chuck thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye; a man suddenly walked out from behind one of the hedges. "Mr. Carmichael?" He questioned.

Chuck didn't like the man's tone or the way he was sizing him up. "Nope sorry you've got the wrong guy."

The man smirked slightly. "You know, I don't believe I do…" He motioned with his hand. Chuck quickly looked around seeing several men approach him.

"So it's going to be like this, huh?"

"You can make this easy on yourself and come quietly."

Chuck slowly got into a defensive stance and flashed. A smirk curled up into the corner of his mouth. "Ya… I'd rather not." He quickly grabbed one of the men closest to him and rammed his palm into the man's nose before sweeping his legs out from under him sending him hard to the ground. Chuck fluidly moved onto the next man; he dodged punches and returned some of his own.

It was like a choreographed dance the way Chuck moved from man to man taking each one down efficiently. Chuck finished the last man off before turning back to their boss. He didn't even get a chance to make a smartass comment before he stumbled back slightly. Chuck slowly looked down at his chest and saw the tranq dart sticking out. Everything quickly started to get fuzzy. He staggered a few more steps and shook his head trying to shake the woozy feeling.

Dominic smirked and holstered his tranq-gun. "You know I heard stories about the Intersect. You're very impressive Mr. Carmichael." Chuck crumbled to his knees as the sedative continued to take affect. "My boss is going to quite pleased." Dominic snapped his fingers at some of the men who were slowly starting to get up to their feet again after Chuck's assault.

"Take him to the plane." That was the last thing Chuck heard before everything went dark.

"Yes sir."

"And check him for any tracking devices. We don't need any unwanted company that he may have brought along with him." With a large grin Dominic straightened out his tie before heading back into the party. He searched the room before walking up to Eliza. "We have him in custody."

Sarah just about choked on her drink when she heard Dominic. Though no one had seemed to have noticed, it had been a huge relief. "Where is he now?" Eliza questioned.

"The men are taking him to our plane." Dominic smirked. "You will be very pleased; he took down five of the men in seconds."

Eliza beamed brightly. "Excellent, call ahead let the Doctors know we'll be there first thing in the morning."

"Yes ma'am." Dominic nodded and walked off.

Sarah tried to keep her hand from shaking and took a deep breath and bit the inside of her cheek. How did he get caught? She warned him in plenty of time. This was not good. She couldn't freak out, it something Sarah told Chuck often, now it was her turn to remain calm. She needed a plan and a damn good one. Sarah needed to rescue Chuck.

* * *

A/N: There is was folks! Hope you liked it. From now on there is going to be plenty more Sarah and Chuck interaction in the rest of the story. :D I have a long day at work tomorrow but I really hope to get the next chapter finished and up later tomorrow night, if not I promise it'll be the following day. As always please review.

Hope you're all excited for the new Episode of Chuck tomorrow night! I know I am!


	13. Chuck versus the Good Cop

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews glad you liked the Sarah and Chuck reunion. And to everyone who has added their story to their watch or favorite list; it means a lot. Also there will be plenty more Chuck/Sarah interaction from now on! Can promise you that one :D Now onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chuck versus the Good Cop**

Chuck woke abruptly feeling cold water splash up against his face. He gasped taking in several deep breaths and looked around wildly at his new surroundings. There was no telling where he was or how long he had been there. But he was strapped securely down to a lab chair and could feel sensors connected to his forehead, which were monitoring his brain activity. "Glad you're up Charles." Chuck spotted the man speaking to him and narrowed his eyes.

"You…" Chuck eyed Dominic.

Dominic smirked brightly and looked over at the two-way mirror. Eliza was watching from the other side. "So how does it work?"

"Well… usually the bad guy tortures the good guy. But we really don't have to do that if you aren't up for it…" Chuck replied smartly.

"The Intersect." Dominic stood in front of him.

Chuck made a confused face. "The what?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Ya, I'm not. No clue what your talking about man." Chuck's eyes continued to dart around the room looking at all the medical equipment that was surrounding him…monitoring him.

"We know you're the Intersect Agent Carmichael. Resisting will only make it worse." His lips curled slightly in a smirk. "So Charles I'll ask you again, how does your Intersect work?"

"I have no clue wh-" His comment was cut short when Dominic's fist landed across his cheek. Chuck's head snapped to the side and slightly dazed from the sudden hit.

"You could make this easy for us. And just use that Intersect of yours. Come on flash and this will all be over." Dominic flexed his hand.

Chuck spit out blood slightly and glared at Dominic. "Sorry don't know what you're talking about." He had to play dumb.

Dominic's temper was starting to get to him. His fist connected several times against Chuck's face before he was interrupted by loud knocking coming from the two-way mirror. Chuck looked up at him and spit blood towards the man's face, smirking brightly. Dominic growled and couldn't help but punch him one last time before leaving the room.

He walked into the viewing room. "You're not getting anywhere." Eliza stated the moment he walked in.

"I'll have him flashing. Just give me a little more time with him." Dominic defended his approach towards getting Chuck to flash.

"Doctor Saunders informed me that we may need to take it slow. If he's too stressed he my not flash, we have to be semi-patient." Eliza smirked. "Sometime brute force isn't always the way."

"So you have a plan?" Dominic crossed his arms and stared out at Chuck who was still spitting out some blood onto the floor.

Sarah walked into the viewing room; she had to keep herself controlled, level headed, and above else she needed to keep her cover. "Is that him?" Sarah asked walking up next to her mom and placed her hands on her lips staring out at Chuck. Her heart pounded in her chest loudly and she hoped neither of them could hear it. Chuck had been in her mother's custody for almost a full day now; he was kept under sedation until they arrived back in Barcelona. Sarah should have known her mother kept her Intersect project close. It had been under her nose the entire time, literally. In the last place she had expected, under the club.

"Yes. And he's not cooperating…" Dominic grunted. "Even after I roughed him up a bit."

Sarah tried not to frown seeing the blood on the front his white dress shirt. He was strapped up to machines, like a lab rat. She needed to get him out. "Maybe he doesn't respond to pain." She pretended to analyze.

"Let me at him again." Dominic cracked his knuckles. "He'll respond to pain, once I'm done."

"Not yet. Doctor Saunders will be back. I want him to try his way first. Then we'll go back to force."

"Fine."

Sarah just stood and crossed her arms to hide the fact that her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white. The door to Chuck's room swung open and the middle aged man walked into the room with his assistant. Eliza smirked and watched them get to work. They poked and prodded him, Chuck was getting exhausted his body not used to the constant torture and tests.

It took all Sarah's strength not to react to what the Doctors were doing to Chuck. "Let me at him." She finally looked at her mother. Sarah couldn't take it anymore she needed to get in there. Eliza looked at her. "I'll get him to flash."

Eliza stared at her for a second. "Alright give it a shot."

Sarah quickly left the room and walked into the examination room. "Get out." She growled at the two Doctors. They didn't make a move to leave. "Now!" Sarah demanded narrowing her eyes at them.

Chuck groaned slightly and looked up hearing the familiar voice. He stared at her as she walked into the room more. Her hair was pitch black, straighter, and longer than he remembered. Her attitude was different to; she was cocky, controlling, and harsh. Nothing like the Sarah he remembered. He knew it was an act, but it was hard to think that this mission was starting to change her. Chuck stared right into her eyes.

"Now, Charles." The words felt so foreign on her tongue; it was Chuck… and would always be Chuck. But she had to play the part to save him.

"So who are you? Good cop?" Chuck managed to mutter.

Sarah slowly walked closer to him, she tried not to frown seeing his cut lip and forming bruises on his face. She held his gaze firmly and walked right up to him. "I'm your last resort." It was hard seeing him like this.

Chuck smirked, "I see… so their sending the girl in to do the man's job now?"

Sarah tried not to smirk and turned her back towards the mirror, '_I love you_' she needed for him to know. The corner of his mouth curled into the Bartowski smirk she had fallen in love with. Just by that one smirk, Sarah knew he understood what she was doing. "I know how to kill you in over two hundred ways, Charles. But I thought we could have a little talk first."

"It's Chuck." He hated hearing her call him anything but Chuck.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Chuck?"

He nodded, "Charles is too formal in this type of setting, don't you think?" Chuck answered sarcastically.

It took all of her willpower not to smile. She loved him more than anything. Sarah grabbed his chin roughly and leaned in close to him. She wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't. Her face got close to his. "You are on a thin rope Chuck. I've only been in here for a few minutes and I'm already loosing my patience with you; bad things happen when I loose my patience."

"You guys are wasting your time, I don't know anything." Chuck gritted his teeth and tried to glare at her, but it was hard it was Sarah.

Sarah kept her face close and her grip on his chin. "You wanna know a little secret Chuck?"

"Do tell." He stared into her eyes.

Sarah leaned in close to his ear. "I'm going to get you out of here." She whispered softly into his ear. "I'm going to slip you a knife; you need to cut yourself loose. Wait an hour or so, there aren't many guards in the building around that time. Take a left out of the room, a right at the end of the hallway, and then another right and the last door on the left will get you out. Get as far away as you can." She paused for a brief second. "Chuck, I love you," she explained quickly before pulling back and letting go of his chin.

Chuck pretended to act scared as he repeated the directions she had told him in his head so he wouldn't forget. Sarah carefully slipped him one of her small pocketknives into his hand, "why don't you ponder that thought for a while Chuck." She tapped his cheek grinning, and then headed for the door. "I'll be back later and we can start our fun." Sarah blew him a kiss before leaving.

"What was that about?" Dominic demanded when Sarah walked through the door to the viewing room.

"Excuse me?" Sarah narrowed her eyes. "I have my own methods to get someone to talk."

"And what exactly did you tell him?" Eliza questioned, not thrilled her daughter didn't get any results.

Sarah walked up to them and stared at Chuck. "The constant onslaught wasn't going anywhere. So I decided to go with a more psychological approached. I informed our guest of several of the different ways I was going to torture him the next time I visited." She glanced at them and smirked. "Let him sweat out what method I'm going to use first for a while."

Eliza beamed at her daughter. "Well done."

"Thank you." Sarah smirked.

"Come on, let's get some sleep it's been a long day. The two of you can come back later and see if you can make any more progress with him."

Sarah nodded and began to follow her mother out; she glanced back in a Chuck one last time. He was going to escape and just knowing that was a huge relief.

Chuck just staring at the wall ahead of him, his thumb rubbed the metal of the knife Sarah had slipped him. How could he just leave Sarah there? He wanted her to come home with him. Chuck knew what he'd have to do; escape and call Casey for backup. Then come up with plan and it was going to have to be a good one.

* * *

A/N: Chuck's daring escape is up next! Right now it's looking like another 4-5 chapters left in the story, but you never know may become longer if I think of more curve balls.

I've also been pondering a new Chuck Fic. An AU Fantasy story; with monsters, mythical creatures, knights, elves, and Chuck ;) I'm gonna sit on it until this story is done before thinking about it too much.


	14. Chuck versus Sarah

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates for the past couple of days. I've been trying to do an update a day, but had two late nights at work. So I've been delayed in my writing. But here you go the next chapter! And maybe… just maybe I might post another chapter later tonight. Reviews always help my motivation. ;D

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chuck versus Sarah**

Chuck waited a while like Sarah had told him. He trusted her. Finally he flipped open the pocket knife and started cutting at his strap. It took him several minutes cutting through the thick fabric before his hand finally broke free from its confinement. Chuck immediately ripped off the sensors that were stuck to his forehead and began working on the other straps that were keeping him to the chair.

He slowly got up and had to brace himself when he suddenly felt dizzy. "Hold it together Chuck…" He muttered and tried to shake the lightheaded feeling.

Chuck finally got himself under control and slowly left the room. Chuck poked his head out of the door carefully taking a quick look at his current situation. The hall was empty; he shoved the pocketknife into his pocket and entered the hallway. Left, that was Sarah's first instruction. Chuck stuck close to the wall and quickly headed down the hallway.

He suddenly stopped just before turn around the last corner when heard voices coming. Chuck peaked around it and noticed two guards standing in front of his exit. Getting past them was going to be difficult. They were a good 50 plus feet away and armed. "Think Chuck…" he muttered softly to himself before looking around the corner again.

A plan… that's what he needed. Chuck smirked slightly.

The men heard the sudden commotion of Chuck stumbling into the hallway. Their weapons quickly rose towards him. "What the hell? How did he get out?" One to the men questioned taking a few steps in Chuck's direction.

"Whe- Where am I?" Chuck mumbled staggering towards them.

"We need to get him back into his room. Now." They quickly holstered their weapons and went to collect Chuck who was now leaning against a wall looking dazed and confused.

"Who are you?" Chuck mumbled at them. He waited until they got close before flashing. Jumping quickly into action; he was glad that even after a day of torture and tests his kung-fu was still functional. A couple of quick punches to the face and kicks to their knees Chuck took the two men down quickly. Chuck looked down at his work before stepping over the two men's bodies and headed for the door.

Sarah walked back into the club with Dominic. "Force is going to be the easiest way to get him to flash." He explained and Sarah just rolled her eyes at him.

"He didn't before, what makes you think he's going to now?" Sarah questioned, Chuck was long gone by now and she couldn't help but smirk lightly.

"And your way was?"

"It was a hell of a lot better than yours."

Dominic narrowed his eyes slightly. "We'll just see about that."

Sarah returned his glare. "I guess we will."

Chuck stumbled out of the secret door near the stage of the club and Sarah's eyes went wide, he was supposed to be gone it had been almost two hours since they left him alone. She stalled Dominic as long as she could.

"What the hell..." Dominic stared at Chuck.

"Umm… hi…" Chuck just about slid to a stop a few feet away from them after rushing out of the door quickly. He stared at Sarah; her eyes were wide with surprise.

She had to think fast.

Dominic quickly pulled his gun out and aimed it at Chuck. Sarah knocked the gun from Dominic's hand, "what the hell are you thinking?" She asked him harshly. "We need him alive."

"Fine we'll do this the hard way then." He grumbled.

Chuck froze when he saw the gun pointed at him, his eyes darted to Sarah. Maybe he could run. He didn't have time to react; Dominic moved in and began his attack. Chuck blocked several of his punches and flashed. He dodged the man swings and started returning some of his own.

Sarah stood there, hesitating as Dominic started fighting Chuck. She couldn't just stand there and do nothing. The club had surveillance; it would look like she just stood there and let Chuck escape. All her hard work and months of undercover work would be a waste. Then again she needed Chuck to escape.

She had to make this look real. Sarah quickly stepped in and threw a kick in Chuck's direction. They had done many full-contact sparing sessions. But this was different. She couldn't pull punches or hit lightly, this had to look real incase someone like her mother looked at the video of Chuck's escape. One of her kicks caught Chuck by surprise; he wasn't expecting Sarah to attack him and it landed in his side causing him to stumble slightly. His eyes darted in Sarah's direction quickly seeing her get ready for another attack.

Chuck tired to block both of their attacks and quickly focused his attention on Dominic; his form was sloppy and erratic, it would be easy to finish him. With a quick and solid kick to the chest Chuck sent Dominic crashing into one of the tables. Dominic didn't get up. He turned to Sarah who quickly started her attack again.

"What are you doing?" Chuck quickly asked blocking all of her punches but not returning any of his own.

"Attack me!" Sarah muttered through her clenched teeth. She sped up her tempo she almost winced when her right hook connect across face.

Chuck paused and spit out some blood. "No."

"You have to there are camera's. You have to sell your escape." She continuing her attack, Chuck quickly grabbed her wrist spinning her around and pulled her up against him keeping her hands pinned.

He held her tight in his grip, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Sarah paused for a moment before elbowing Chuck in the gut causing him to release his grip around her. "You have too. Come on Chuck knock me out." Sarah tried to keep her back towards the cameras.

"Don't make me…" Chuck continued to defend against Sarah's attack.

"If you don't my cover could get blown." Sarah kicked him in the side again. "Attack me."

Chuck knew she was right. He hesitated a second before finally returning a few of his own punches; the last thing he wanted was for her to get her cover blown. Who knew what they'd do to her. Sarah let him get in a few hits; she needed to make the fight look real and he was holding back. "Knock me out." She demanded after spitting out some blood from her now split lip, we she failed to block a punch to her face.

"But…" He couldn't hurt her like that he was already doing too much for his liking already.

"Now Chuck." Sarah purposely left several openings for Chuck to take but he wouldn't take them. "I'll be fine, Chuck you have to trust me."

"I do trust you…" Chuck stared at her blocking another of her kicks.

"Then take me down."

Chuck finally gave in, he did trust her more than anyone if this was her plan he'd follow it. "I'm sorry." He apologized before connecting a solid roundhouse kick to her head. She was out cold before she hit the ground. Chuck stared at her for a second he hoped she'd be ok.

He finally hurried out of the club he needed to call Casey. Chuck squinted when the bright afternoon sun hit his eyes. He quickly headed down the street; he had no money and no phone. Chuck had to be resourceful and after a few minutes he was able to get some spare change from a local to call Casey on a payphone.

"Who is this?" Casey answered.

Chuck let out a sigh of relief that the man answered his phone. "Casey it's me, Chuck."

"Bartowski! Where the hell are you?" Casey demanded.

"Umm Barcelona. You have to get here now. I just escaped; these people are trying to create an Intersect." Chuck looked around, he was several blocks from the club but it was still dangerous territory.

"Sit tight we'll leave Italy this afternoon. Stay put Bartowski; I mean it…lay low." Casey ordered him.

"Right lay low…" Chuck looked around he didn't know how he was going to do that without any money.

"Contact me in two hours. I'll have more details then."

"Right, ok."

"Stay out of sight Chuck." Casey reiterated before hanging up.

Chuck sighed, "Stay out of sight… right…" It could be hours before Casey and Lexa could be in the air and headed to Barcelona; he had to find some place to hide.

Sarah quickly woke up when the smelling-salts started passing under her nose. Her eyes slowly focused and noticed her mom and some of her men around her and Dominic. "Where is he?" Eliza demanded once they were both conscious.

"He escaped…" Sarah mumbled and rubbed the side of her head, Chuck had one hell of a roundhouse kick.

Eliza snapped her fingers at some of her men, "find him. He could still be close."

"He's good…" Dominic muttered and got to his feet slowly.

Sarah wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth, before getting up. "We'll go find him."

"No. You've done enough already. Go get some rest." Eliza sighed.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "I can get him."

"Aria, go home." She ordered her daughter. "You're no use to me like this."

She was right, both Sarah and Dominic were in no condition to help in the search. Sarah still felt slightly dazed from Chuck's hit, but would probably be fine in a few minutes. She definitely had had worse encounters. "Fine." She just about stormed off. A small smile spread across her lips knowing that Chuck was now probably far away from Barcelona by now. He was safe.

* * *

A/N: Chuck's free! Yay! What's up next you ask? Well I can tell you is there are a couple of Chuck/Sarah fluff chapters, as well as gun fights and lots of action. As always please review!


	15. Chuck versus the Hiding Spot

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you guys like the beginning of this chapter :) I had fun writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chuck versus the Hiding Spot**

Sarah left the club; she needed to get to her loft find an ice pack, take some aspirin, and hopefully get some sleep. She walked over to her bike and sat there for a few minutes before starting it up. It only took her a few minutes to get to her place; she didn't live that far from the club, which was probably a good thing. By the time she pulled up to her place she had begun to felt dizzy again.

She shuffled into her loft and went straight to the kitchen. After popping a few pills and grabbing an ice pack from her freezer she plopped herself down on the couch. She winced when the cold ice contacted the small lump forming on the side of her head. Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. Her mind wandered to Chuck; did he call Casey? Did he tell him about her? Were they going to come to Barcelona to take down her mom? She really hadn't thought everything through she just wanted to rescue Chuck.

She laid down on the couch letting out a deep sigh; she really didn't have the energy to move to her bedroom. Then there was the fact that she should contact Agent Ryder about the new Intersect development and Chuck. But that could wait, her head was still throbbing and she didn't want to deal with that woman right now. Closing her eyes Sarah continued to lay there holding the ice pack to her head.

A sudden sound woke her from her light sleep she looked at the clock it had only been about forty minutes, the sun was almost completely set and her loft was just dark. Her eyes immediately went to the service elevator that had started up. There were other people who lived in the building that used the elevator but she knew all of their schedules and it wouldn't be for another hour before any of them started coming home. And she definitely wasn't expecting anyone. She slowly sat up setting her pack down on the coffee table and pulled out her gun that was strapped underneath table.

Sarah slowly stood up and quickly went over to elevator and pressed her back up against the wall. The elevator came to a stop, Sarah turned as the door opened and raised her gun the figure stepped out into her loft. Sarah stepped in behind pressing the gun against the back of the man's head and cocked the hammer back.

Chuck's eyes widened hearing the gun and raised his hands; "Sarah don't shoot!" He said quickly.

Sarah's eyes widened and she almost lost her grip on her gun. "Chuck?' She hissed at him quickly flipping the safety on her pistol.

He turned around and gave her one of his smiles. "Hi…"

She stared at him before quickly throwing her arms around his neck and pulling herself up for a kiss. Sarah couldn't help it all rational thought went out the widow. The kiss started off slow but became more urgent until Sarah finally pulled back and pushed Chuck's chest taking a step back away from him. "Are you crazy?" She holstered her weapon behind her back as she started catching her breath. "You shouldn't be here."

"I wanted to see you." Chuck gave her another smile. Sarah's knees felt weak she hadn't seen that smile in months, she missed it. She missed him. "Plus this is the safest place I could think of until Casey and Lexa get here."

"How did you find me?"

Chuck smiled slightly. "I was watching the club and saw you leave so I followed you."

Sarah sighed and crossed her arms, "they could find you here, and then we'd both be in trouble."

"Come on Sarah this would be the very last place they'd ever think to look for me." He smirked and stepped in closer to her.

Her heart rate picked up as he stepped closer. He had a valid point they'd be out looking at hotels and the airport not her loft. A small smile spread across her lips, "you're impossible you know that?"

Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. "You love it."

She stared up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He dipped his head down catching her lips in another passionate kiss.

Sarah snaked her arms up around his neck and sunk her fingers into his hair. She was tired of being away from him and having to lie to him about her work. They pulled apart slightly to catch their breath. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Chuck whispered and rubbed her cheek slightly seeing the light bruise forming.

"I'm fine… but you have one hell of a roundhouse." She smirked brightly at him. Sarah laid her head on his chest and smiled when he tightened his grip around her waist. "I missed you…" She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"I missed you too." He kissed the top of her head.

Sarah pulled back and leaned up kissing him once more. He was here with her and it felt right, normal again. She let out soft moan as Chuck pulled back tugging on her lower lip slightly. Sarah smiled brightly and bit her lip before grabbing Chuck's hand and pulled him towards her bedroom. Chuck's smile widened even more.

They had been apart for far too long and Sarah wasn't going to waste anymore of their time. She missed him terribly and she was going to show just how much she missed him.

Chuck laid in her bed catching his breath smiling brightly when they were done. He groaned with a smirk when Sarah rolled over on top of him, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He couldn't deny it he had been worried that this undercover mission would have changed her. But she acted like the same Sarah, even though she looked completely different. "I just might be able to get used to the whole black hair."

"You like it?" Sarah smirked and kissed him lightly several times.

"It's. Different." He mumbled in between kisses.

Sarah smiled at him running her fingertips through his hair gently. She bit her bottom lip slightly; she wanted this mission to be over. "I know where my mom is building the Intersect." She stared at him.

"Where is it?"

"It's under the club, not too far from where you were being held." She just couldn't get enough of his kisses and leaned down to get another. "I want you and Casey to help me destroy it." Sarah told him when she pulled apart.

Chuck grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

"When Casey gets here I need to talk to you two alone."

"What about Lexa?" Chuck questioned, she was part of the team too.

Sarah sighed. She didn't know this new girl and part of her was jealous; she hated getting replaced then again she was technically dead. "I don't even know her… how can I trust her on this, Chuck. I don't want her seeing me." There was only two people she could trust right now one was Chuck the other was Casey.

Chuck stared at her. "Ok." He agreed.

"I've got to call into my handler and we should contact General Beckman." Sarah rambled off, the timetable of her mission was started to move up drastically.

"Look lets wait until Casey lands I called him earlier he said they should be landing by nine-thirty. I need to call him at nine-forty five on the dot." Chuck explained. "I can get Casey to meet us. Then we'll go from there. Ok?"

Sarah smiled brightly. "Ok."

"I'll come up with a plan. Don't you worry." She smiled brightly at him; he always came up with a plan. Sarah leaned down kissing him deeply.

Chuck dialed Casey's number from one of Sarah's burn phones after pulling on his boxers. He smiled brightly; they had come up with plan to get Casey alone. "Where are you?" Casey demanded when he answered.

"I'm fine thanks…" Chuck rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. Sarah walked out of the bathroom and crawled back onto the bed kneeling behind Chuck waiting. "I'm safe." He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Sarah.

"We contacted the General; we are to report to her in DC. So tell me where you are I'll come get you then we're leaving."

"Umm… one second." Chuck pulled the phone away and covered up the phone. "General Beckman wants me in DC…"

"No you have to stay here."

"He wants to pick me up."

Sarah paused. "Fine… tell him to come here. Alone." It was extremely risky since she lived so close to her mothers club, but it would be worth it in the long run.

Chuck nodded. "Casey."

"What?"

"You trust me right."

There was a pause. "What's going on Bartowski?"

"I need you to come here alone."

"Why? I don't like games Bartowski…"

"I can't tell you. Just come here alone." Chuck gave him the address to Sarah's loft and what floor she lived on.

"I'll be there in soon."

"Oh and Casey can you bring me some clothes." Chuck looked down at his white dress shirt that had blood stands all over the front. Casey just grunted and hung up. Chuck closed the phone and glanced back at Sarah. "He's on his way."

"Good. I'm going to shower real quick." Sarah smiled and kissed Chuck lightly before climbing off the bed heading back into bathroom.

Chuck grinned pulled on his dirty clothes and headed out into the kitchen to find something to eat. He made himself a sandwich and waited for Casey to arrive. It wasn't even twenty minutes later when he heard the service elevator start up. Chuck sat on the couch watching TV when Casey walked into the loft gun drawn. "Bartowski what the hell are you doing here?"

"Casey you can put down the weapon." Chuck slowly got to his feet.

Sarah heard Casey's voice while she was changing in her bedroom. She slowly walked out. "Hey Casey."

Casey quickly turned towards the voice gun pointed and ready, his eyes suddenly widened like he'd seen a ghost. "Walker?" He glanced back at Chuck. "What the hell is going on here?"

"It's well… complicated…." Chuck motioned to the gun that he continued to point at Sarah. "Now put the gun away." Casey slowly lowered it keeping his eyes fixed on Sarah.

Sarah walked into the room more. "Look I'll explain everything." It was good to see him. She couldn't help but smile the team was back together again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys if you wanted me to go into more detail in the bedroom scene but I wanted to keep the story T rated. But I wanted a little Chuck/Sarah fluff in the chapter :) Its getting closer to the end I know… sad but if I've done my calculations right it looks like 3 more chapters, before the end. As always reviews are most welcome.


	16. Chuck & Sarah versus the Plan

A/N: Really want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story and everyone who has favorite/story alert the story as well. You guys are awesome! Makes me want to keep on writing :D so thank you for that! I apologize now for any grammar mistakes. I only read the chapter once through before posting it but wanted it up before heading to bed, so sorry in advance if I missed anything. Now onto the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chuck & Sarah versus the Plan**

Casey eyes were glued on Sarah as she walked over to the couch sitting next to Chuck taking his hand into hers. This was impossible he went to her funeral; then again… there was no open casket at the wake, so it was possible. "Someone better start explaining right now." He demanded.

"When I went to DC I met with Beckman and a woman named Lyndsay Ryder." Casey grunted quickly in dislike; Sarah raised an eyebrow. "So you know her?"

"Had a few run-ins with her on some of my earlier missions for the NSA, she's a real stickler for protocol." He replied and slowly took a seat in a chair.

Sarah's lip curled into a slight smirk; "you could say that…" She looked down at her hand feeling Chuck play with her fingers gently; she smiled at him before continuing. Sarah started giving him the brief version of the tale. "It starts with Conti." Casey's eyebrow rose. "I didn't know his involvement until just before his ball the other night. He's created a large network called the Legion. They deal with everything from supplying weapons, assassination, money laundering, you name it they have some branch that handles it." She glanced at Chuck. "Including an Intersect program."

"They have an Intersect?" Casey snapped.

"Not an active one. They haven't been able to work out all the bugs yet." Sarah sighed slightly. "I was to take part in this undercover mission because of my unique connection to one of the Legion's branches. My mom." Casey grunted and narrowed his eyes at her statement. "She's in charge of the Intersect project as well as the Legion's clean-up crew. So my assignment was to go undercover as an assassin for hire and reconnect with my mother to get information about their Intersect project and where they were building it."

"And your death?" He couldn't help but ask, it was still bugging him.

"Well faking my death was part of my secondary assignment to this. My mother has a mole in the CIA who has been leaking her Intel about our Intersect project as well as other information. Agent Ryder insisted on faking my death so there would be no connection between my new alias and the CIA. It was to protect my new cover incase someone recognized me somewhere or if I ever met the CIA mole… how could I be Sarah Walker if I was legally dead." She paused slightly. "I was ordered not to contact anyone."

Casey understood orders and protocol. "But you told Bartowski here…" He glanced between the two of them.

"I'm so sorry Casey… I wanted to tell you." Sarah apologized profusely to her friend and partner. "But I needed to tell Chuck… I wouldn't be able to focus knowing he thought I was dead; I knew I'd be a complete mess if was him in this situation."

"So that explains all the showers at odd hours of the night…" He glared at Chuck.

"I take pride in my personal hygiene, thank you very much. Plus there is no rule about late night showering."

Sarah smirked; leave it to Chuck to add some humor to a serious conversation. "My mom was the one who took Chuck at the party the other night."

Casey narrowed his eyes. "And let me guess… you helped him escape? Did your cover get blown?" He turned into spy mode.

Sarah nodded. "My cover is still intact. By helping Chuck I found where my mom has the Intersect. It's here in Barcelona under her club. I want to stop this. Now." She looked at Chuck and back at Casey who remained silent. "Will you help me?"

Casey grunted with a smirk. "Thought you weren't going to get around too asking, Walker."

"Great! Team Chuck back together again." Chuck butted it in with a huge smile. "Like old times." Sarah leaned over kissing him lightly.

"So you haven't learned who the mole is?" Casey asked trying not to give a disgusted groan at their show of affection."

Sarah pulled back from the kiss and looked at him. "Not yet… My mom hasn't told me much just bits and pieces."

"Then we still have to be careful." Casey stated. "Have you contacted Agent Ryder?"

"Not yet… I wanted to talk to you about this first."

"Ok let's come up with a plan then we'll check in." Casey stated and Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Ummm… hate to be the party crasher here, but what about Lexa?" Chuck questioned. She was still part of the team.

It was Sarah's turn to give a low growl. "Do you trust her?" She valued both of their input, if they trusted her then she would to even if she didn't like it. She didn't like being replaced.

"She's a good Agent." Casey answered with a nod. "We could use her on this."

"Fine… but not here, it's not safe." Sarah explained. The last thing they needed was to have one of her mom's men swing-by and check on her. It had happened before.

"I'll have Lexa go to a hotel. We can meet up there." Casey started to get up. "Come on Bartowski."

Chuck made no move to get up. "You should go with him." Sarah told him giving him a light kiss. "I'll be right behind you. I need to get some gear together."

"You sure?" Chuck really didn't want to leave her; now that they were reunited he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

"Yes." She kissed him again. "Here call me when you find a place to set up." Sarah grabbed a pen and wrote down her current cell number on his palm.

"Move it Bartowski."

Chuck pressed his lips against Sarah's before getting to his feet. "I'll see you in a bit."

Sarah just nodded and smiled at him. She watched the two leave and sighed getting up heading into her room to start gathering her gear. Either Agent Ryder or General Beckman was going to like this one bit. She on the other hand couldn't be happier.

Thirty minutes later Sarah pulled up to a local hotel far from her mother's club. Sarah went up to the third floor and knocked on the door. Chuck quickly opened it beaming. "Come in." He stepped to the side letting her in.

Sarah walked in and scanned the room. Casey was in front of the laptop they had set up on the table. Lexa stood next to him with her hands on her hips, looking unimpressed by the whole situation. "She's here General." Casey stated to the computer glancing at Sarah.

She rolled her eyes slightly; she had wished they had waited until they could come up with a solid plan before getting the General involved. Sarah walked into the room more; Lexa looked over at her and smirked. God she hated smirkers. Sarah should have known the new girl would insist on getting the General involved before their plan was made.

"Agent Walker what were you thinking?" General Beckman demanded once Sarah came into view. Agent Ryder was there with her looking equally pissed.

"I'm sorry General… things happened that were unavoidable." She glanced at Chuck. "I had no choice…"

General Beckman's eyes were still narrowed at her when Ryder butted in. "Do you realize what you've done? All that hard work is now down the drain." She ranted loudly.

"Actually… not necessarily." Sarah stated.

"Do explain Agent Walker." General Beckman was remaining surprisingly calm.

Sarah took a deep breath she didn't know how much Casey had told them before she got there; so she'd have to start at the beginning. "It was my mom who took Chuck. She needs him for her Intersect project; they are having trouble with their programming it's causing any of their subjects to go crazy after the upload. Her thought was if they got Chuck and analysis the Intersect in use they'd be able to figure out their problem." She smiled slightly feeling Chuck take her hand gently. "So, I helped him escape completely under the radar… my cover is still intact with my mother."

General Beckman pinched the bridge of her nose. "And you know where the Intersect is?" She at least hoped Sarah was smart enough to find that out before rescuing Chuck.

"Yes," Sarah nodded. "It's under my mother's club, where Chuck was being held."

"And the mole?" Agent Ryder questioned.

"Nothing yet…" Sarah answered. "But, I found something about Conti."

"Conti?" Beckman's eyebrow rose with interest. "What does he have to do with your mother and the Intersect?"

"He's her boss. Conti run's the Legion."

The two women stared at her. "How reliable is this Intel?" Ryder questioned with her eyes still narrowed.

"My mother told me herself."

"We will worry about Conti later. Right now we need to destroy their Intersect before they figure out what their problem is and fix it." General Beckman sighed.

"And my mother? What about her?" Sarah wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

General Beckman glanced at Agent Ryder who stood behind her. "Take her into custody."

"Yes General." Sarah nodded.

"Once the mission is done I want all of you on a plane back to DC. That includes you as well Walker." General Beckman ordered before the screen went black.

Chuck smiled bright Sarah was coming home, he looked at them all. "I think that went quite well."

Sarah just grinned and kissed him lightly, she looked back at the others. "Ok what we need now is a plan."

A broad smirk spread across Chuck's lips; Casey couldn't help groan seeing the look on his face. "Guys I've got a plan."

"Great…" Casey grumbled and walked over to his gear.

Lexa looked confused. "What?"

"A Bartowski plan… this could end badly." Casey muttered.

Lexa's eyes snapped to Chuck. "Ye of little faith Casey." He smirked brightly. "This is a good solid plan."

"I've heard that one before." Casey replied pulling out a gun from his duffle bag.

"What is this plan of yours?" Lexa questioned crossing her arms once again.

Chuck carefully looked between the three of them, "it involves me being recaptured." Casey growled and Sarah's eyes went wide. "Trust me it'll work. Promise."

Chuck stumbled into the club his hands zip-tied in front of him as Sarah pushed him through the door. It was early morning; they had stayed up most the night figuring out their game plan. Chuck couldn't help glance over his shoulder giving Sarah a look when she pushed him again with the end of her gun; she smiled sweetly at him before putting her mean face on.

"Anyone home?" She announced to the silent club.

Sarah brought Chuck to a halt in the middle of the club and waited. It was rare that her mother wasn't at the club in the morning, doing paperwork and dealings with clients. They waited. Her mother slowly walked onto the top floor balcony with Dominic right on her heels and looked down at them.

"I brought you a gift." Sarah smirked brightly. "Thought you might want this back in one piece."

A huge grin spread across Eliza's lips. "Well done!" She headed down the stairs quickly before walking up to her daughter and her prize. "Where did you find him?"

"I found him at a café near the airport probably waiting for his extraction." Sarah grumbled. "I couldn't just let him get away after kicking my ass." She stared at the back of Chuck's head. "I'll take him back downstairs."

Eliza nodded. "Good, I'll let the Doctors know he's returned and to get started up again immediately. Dom go with her make sure he doesn't try anything funny this time. I'll meet you down there after I finish up here."

"Yes ma'am." Dom nodded and pulled out his gun once he reached Chuck's side. Sarah pushed Chuck again towards the secret elevator near the stage. Dominic entered his code to the elevator and gave Chuck a large shove into elevator. "I hope the Doctors erase your brain for all the trouble you've caused."

Sarah couldn't help but shoot Dominic a slight glare. She remained silent while the elevator started its descent. "You know Dom; you might want to watch what you say sometimes…" Sarah finally stated.

Dominic smirked at her, "and why is that?"

"You never know who you're going to piss off." The butt of Sarah's gun connected with Dominic's face before she gave him a strong right jab to his jaw sending the man to the ground. She whipped out the tranq gun that was behind her back and shot him in the chest.

She turned and smiled brightly at Chuck satisfied with her work. "Was that really necessary sweetie?" He asked as she quickly cut the zip tie from his wrists.

"Yes very… he's annoyed me since day one." Sarah grinned and handed Chuck his tranq gun and extra clip.

"You ready?" He asked as the elevator began to slow down.

"Yes." Sarah leaned over giving him a quick kiss before raising her gun at the door getting ready to fight her way to the Intersect room if needed. "Let's finish this."

* * *

A/N: Yup I know a little bit of a cliffhanger type ending just before all the good action stuff ;) Don't worry though there will be plenty of action to make up for it in the next chapter! Hope you all liked it. And as always reviews are most welcome!


	17. Chuck & Sarah versus the Showdown

A/N: Well everyone the story is just about to an end. Sad I know! This chapter is action packed :) Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes it was a long day at work and only read it over once. Now onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chuck & Sarah versus the Showdown**

The doors to the elevator slowly slid open; the two guards on the other side turned to look. Pop. Pop. Chuck sent a tranq dart into each of their chests watching them stagger slightly before slightly they tumbled into a heap on the floor. He gave Sarah a smirked before they stepped over the bodies into the hallway.

Sarah turned on her mic; "Casey we're in."

"Copy that." He replied. "Lexa disabled the security feed and we will move in on your mark."

"We're making our way to the Intersect room, now." Sarah quickly started down the hallway at a slight jog. Chuck was right on her heels. There was no telling how many guards her mom now had; she kept her gun raised and ready for anything.

Sarah led Chuck down the hallway trying to remember the directions she memorized. She slowed to a stop and held a finger up to her lips to Chuck making sure he remained silent. Poking her head around the corner slightly; she ducked it back quickly. Her gaze met Chuck's and held two fingers up signaling how many guards she saw. Chuck smiled and waved his tranq gun at her. Sarah pouted slightly but stepped back letting Chuck move in.

He smiled at her before looking around the corner at the two men who stood in front of one of the doors down the hallway chatting idly to each other. Chuck focused on the Intersect; his eyes fluttered slightly gaining the knowledge he needed. He stepped out from around the corner and aimed his gun at the men. Pop. Pop. Chuck hit them with perfect accuracy.

Sarah was right behind him with her gun poised. "See no need to get violent. This works just as well." He smirked at her wave his gun again.

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Tell me that again when they are firing actual bullets back at you." She smirked back playfully at him before jogging down the hall.

They slowed in front of the large metal door. The electronic keypad could become an issue. "Alright time to work some magic." She looked at Chuck who quickly moved down to get a better look at the keypad.

Sarah watched his eyes fluttered and he quickly began punching in numbers. He finished with one combination and the pad flashed red 'Access Denied'. She stared at him. "Chuck?"

"There are different override codes for this model it's going to take me a minute to find the right one." He explained as he tried another.

"How long Chuck?" They didn't have time to just sit there.

"Sarah…" Chuck gave her a warning tone as another code was wrong. "You know I don't work well under pressure."

She huffed slightly and radioed to Casey. "Casey, I think we're going to need a distraction. The door to the room is being," she glanced at Chuck "difficult."

"You got it. We'll move up our timetable."

Sarah's eyes continued to look up and down the hall keeping an eye out, watching Chuck's back as he worked. The door suddenly unlocked and Chuck got to his feet. "See no pressure." The door slid open and Chuck took a step inside, the intruder alarm quickly went off. "Ok… that's not good…"

"Get inside." Sarah quickly pushed him the rest of the way in. They were going to have company. She pulled the flash drive from her pant pocket and tossed it to Chuck as he walked to the large computer setup against the far wall.

Chuck slid into the chair and plugged it into a USB port. "It's going to take me a few minutes to corrupt the system." He explained as his fingers quickly went to work on the keys.

"We may not have a few minutes." Sarah leaned against the wall by the door keeping an eye out.

She was right, it didn't take her mother's men long to arrive. Chuck jumped slightly as Sarah started firing at them. They returned the gun fire quickly; Sarah remained hidden occasionally leaning out to return fire at them. They were all coming from one end of the hallway trying to bottle them in. Sarah wasted a clip, taking down two of the men. Ejecting it quickly she reloaded with a spare clip from her inner jacket pocket. She quickly began her assault again trying to give Chuck as much time as she could.

"Chuck…I'm running out of ammo." She had only brought three clips; she had already gone through one and was halfway through the next.

Chuck typed faster. "Almost there."

"You know explosives would have been much easier." She stated before returning more fire. This was one scenario she didn't think of. They were supposed to get in and out without being detected. And now she was in a heated gun battle with five other men and a little over a clip left to her pistol. Odds were not in their favor.

"Sweetie, it's a little hard so smuggle in explosives undetected." Chuck was trying not to pay attention to the gun fire behind him. He quickly pulled out the flash drive shoving it into pocket before grabbing his gun and got to his feet. "It's set to overload lets go."

Sarah couldn't help but give him an '_are you kidding me_' look. "You do realize we're getting shot at right?"

He pressed himself against the wall behind right behind her. "Well… we have about forty seconds before that overload. And there could be a slight explosion in here."

Sarah whipped her head back towards him, eyes narrowed. Chuck just gave her a sheepish look. That was not the news she wanted to here. "Ok… Follow my lead." She couldn't help but grumble, they had to think fast. "Hold your fire! We're coming out!" Sarah held her hands out from the doorway holding the gun up in the air in a sign of surrender.

She carefully stepped out; the men's guns were trained on her. Sarah continued her mental countdown as she carefully walked towards the men with Chuck following her right next to her.

_Twenty-eight_.

"Stop right there, drop your weapons!" One of the men demanded.

Sarah took a few more steps before stopping and set her pistol to the floor, they needed to get closer.

_Eighteen_.

"Hands behind your head!" Sarah and Chuck did what the man requested, the men moved into to apprehend them.

_Nine_.

The men were close enough now. Sarah glanced at Chuck and gave him a slight nod. "On your knees!"

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

The sudden explosion from the room behind them startled the men in front of them. They quickly jumped into action; both grabbed the closest man and quickly disarming them. Sarah used the butt of the assault rifle she acquired, smashing it into the next man's face. Chuck focused and used the Intersect to quickly take down the two men near him, using one of the men's weapons to render him unconscious. He turned to the last man but Sarah had already smashed him upside the head with the rifle she held sending him to the floor.

Chuck smirked brightly, staring at her. "You know how sexy you look right now?" He leaned over giving her a kiss.

She pressed her hand against his chest pushing him back slightly and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Not now Chuck." Sarah quickly bent down picking up her own pistol and checked the magazine of her new assault rifle. She grabbed a few extra magazines from the rifles around her and shoved them into her pockets quickly. "Lets find Casey."

"Right…" Chuck's smile was still plastered on his face as he picked up his tranq gun and followed her quickly down the hall.

The two ran down the hall heading back towards the elevator, "Casey we're on our way back up. The Intersect is destroyed." Sarah announced.

"We're taking heavy fire up here." Casey came through her earpiece; she could hear the guns being fired in the background. "I've called in the reinforcements. ETA fifteen minutes."

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other before picking up their pace. "We're almost to the elevator. We'll be there in five."

Sarah rounded the last corner but quickly skidded to a halt and scrambled back around the corner when bullets started flying in her direction. Chuck's eyes were wide and quickly started looking her over any injury. "You hurt! Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." She took several deep breaths. They were right at the elevator, she knew who it was. "Dominic!"

"Give it up Aria!" Dominic shouted at her.

"Sorry. Not going to happen."

There was a slight pause. "You know… I always thought there was something odd about you. Your mother thought I was just paranoid. Guess I was right."

Sarah smirked slightly. "Guess so. Give up now Dominic."

"Not likely." He poked his head around the elevator door that he used as a shield, to look in their direction. "I'll give you to five to give yourself up."

"What are we going to do?" Chuck hissed at her.

Sarah looked at him. "Stay here. I'm going to end this." She quickly stepped out around the corner before Chuck could protest. Her finger quickly squeezed the trigger unloading the rest of the clip in short bursts at the elevator; she walked closer firing into the open doors hoping a ricochet would hit her target. They didn't have time to negotiate.

She paused by the door and stopped firing. Nothing happened. Sarah kept the gun up and ready before stepping into the doorway. Her eyes quickly landed on Dominic who was sitting up against the wall. Blood poured from his mouth as he coughed. Several of the bullets had hit him; two directly into his chest. Sarah kept her gun trained on him and kicked the gun away from his limp hand. His eyes fixed on her, his breathing became shallower as he slowly drowned in his own blood. Sarah watched as his ragged breathing suddenly stopped.

Chuck quickly appeared in the doorway; there was no more gun fire it had to be safe. "Oh my god!" He quickly looked away from Dominic's dead body; there was a lot of blood. He and blood did not get along well.

"Let's go." Sarah grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the elevator with her hitting the button to return up to the main floor of the club.

Chuck let out a big gulp as his eyes darted down at the dead man once again. Sarah watched him. "Chuck?" His eyes quickly returned up to her. "Get ready." Chuck nodded and quickly pressed himself up against the front corner of the elevator to shield himself.

"Casey we're here." Sarah told their partner as the elevator slowed.

"Walker your mom's just went out of one of the side doors near the bar. Lexa and I are pinned down at the front of the club." Casey quickly told her the situation before the doors opened.

They needed to get to the back of the club. "Let's go Chuck." She quickly left the elevator using the near by tables and sound equipment for shielding. The men hadn't noticed them arriving, they were too busy dealing with Casey and Lexa's frontal assault to worry what was coming up behind them. Sarah quickly pushed through the door and walked down the hallway. She stopped at the intersection.

"Which way?" Chuck looked up and down both halls.

"Either way leads out…." Sarah explained.

"I'll go left you go right."

"We're not splitting up."

"We can cover more ground." He quickly turned to head down the hall.

Sarah reached out and grabbed his hand stopping him. He paused and looked back at her. "Take this." She pulled her handgun from her back and handed it to him. "Just incase." The last thing she needed was him to run out of tranq darts and not have a backup weapon. "Be careful."

He stared at the pistol in his hand before putting into the back of his pants. "You too."

Sarah watched him for a second before quickly heading right to find her mother. She jogged down the halls heading towards the emergency door that lead out into the side alley. Using her shoulder, Sarah burst through the back door. Sarah quickly spotted her mom running towards the street. "Stop!" She fired a shot into the air to get her mom's attention.

Eliza heard her daughter's voice and the shot; she quickly turned on her heels staring at Sarah. "It's over. Drop your weapon." Sarah kept her gun aimed at her mother, but her trigger finger couldn't help but shake slightly.

The two women stared each other down. "Who do you work for?"

"Does it really matter? It's done. Your Intersect is destroyed and your men will be out numbered in minutes." Sarah took a slight step forward. "Drop your weapon!"

"Sam… Come with me."

Sarah shook her head. "Never. Now drop your weapon!" She repeated sternly.

"I'm not going in with out a fight." Eliza cocked the gun in her hand.

Sarah stared at her mother's gun. "Please…Don't make me shoot you…"

"Then let me go."

"I can't… I'm sorry."

Eliza narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry too." She lifted her gun quickly pointing it at Sarah.

Sarah hesitated; then heard the shot. She couldn't tell if she had finally pulled the trigger or if her mother did. The two stood there, both in slight shock. Eliza suddenly fell to the ground. Sarah's eyes went wide and noticed Chuck standing there. He quickly rushed up to her. "Sarah, are you ok?"

She lowered her weapon tearing her eyes away from her mother. "You shot her?" Sarah looked at him.

He smirked slightly, "more like tranq." Chuck showed her the tranq gun in his hand.

Sarah let out a relieved laugh and leaned up kissing him. "Thank you." She whispered against his lips.

Chuck gave her one of his huge smiles. "Anytime sweetie."

Sarah smiled and walked over to her mother. "Casey my mom's in custody." She radioed in.

"Situation in here is now under control." Casey replied. "Where are you?"

"The alley behind the club." Sarah answered.

"We're on our way." Casey and Lexa came bursting out of the back door followed by a few of Casey's reinforcements a minute later. "You guys alright?" Casey asked as the men quickly cuffed Eliza.

"We're fine. You?" Sarah looked between the two.

"Fine." Lexa replied shortly watching the men drag Eliza back into the building.

"Another team is being called in to look at the underground base." Casey filled them in on some details he had learned. "See if there is anything useful."

"And the prisoner?" Lexa questioned.

"Extraction team will be arriving to take her back to the U.S within the hour." Casey answered.

Lexa looked at all of them, "And what about us? What are we doing?"

Chuck grinned brightly. "We are going home." He draped his arm around Sarah's shoulders pulling her closer. She smiled up at him. Home. She couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty only one more chapter left :D Hope you all liked this action packed one. It was definitely fun to write. I have a few new story ideas floating around in my head, including a sequel to this one. So we shall see which idea I decide to do first. As always reviews are most welcome!


	18. Chuck & Sarah versus the Cover Story

A/N: I'd like to do a shout out and thank some of my faithful reviewer's bbcream, Chkgun93, Madje Knotts, and centauri252000 you guys are awesome always looked forward to what you guys thought of each chapter I posted. And to everyone else who has reviewed at some point during the story. You guys are awesome as well! And to anyone who has read this little story of mine I want to thank you for taking the time to do so. Writers always love to hear from the people that enjoy their story; it makes us want to keep on writing for you!

So here is the finally chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and thank you once again for taking the time to read and/or review. It does mean a lot. :D

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chuck & Sarah versus the Cover Story**

***Washington, DC***

The town car pulled up in front of General Beckman's office. Sarah's hand tightened around Chuck's. He had promised he wouldn't leave her side until they returned to Burbank. Chuck smiled and leaned over giving her a reassuring kiss. "Everything will be fine I promise."

She hated this feeling, the unknown. "Ok…" Sarah climbed out of the car slowly then headed into the building, Chuck glued to her side.

They reached Beckman's floor and her assistant flashed them a smile getting to her feet. "This way." Chuck and Sarah gave each other a glance before following the young woman down the hallway to a conference room. The young women opened the door letting the two in.

Chuck placed his hand on the small of Sarah's back as she walked into the room; General Beckman and Agent Ryder were sitting around the table waiting for them. "Have a seat." Sarah and Chuck obliged, Sarah's hand immediately slipped into Chuck after they sat giving it a gentle squeeze.

General Beckman sighed, "Good job in Barcelona, the both of you." Ryder just grunted looking unimpressed. Beckman shot a look in her direction. "You took down the Legion's Intersect and you were able to take your mother into custody."

Chuck smiled brightly. Score one for Team Bartowski. "So everything is good, can _we_ go home now?" He put the emphasis on the _we_.

The two women looked at each other. "Yes…" Ryder answered with an unimpressed tone.

Sarah and Chuck beamed at each other. "What about Conti?" Sarah couldn't help but wonder.

"After your Intel we sent a team to raid his house, but he was already long gone. We have teams trying to track down his whereabouts as we speak." The General explained. "We're hoping your mother will be able to help us in our search."

"And since you didn't find out who the mole was, we're hoping she'll give the mole up now that she's in our custody." Ryder sighed slightly.

Sarah didn't like the woman's tone but remained silent for a minute, "so, what about me?" She couldn't help but wonder. General Beckman told her she could go home, but there were still unresolved issues.

Beckman huffed, "Agent Walker… if you still want out I will grant it." It wasn't an ideal situation but a deal was a deal.

Sarah glanced at Chuck; he gave her hand a squeeze. The two talked extensively on the flight back to DC, she knew what she had to do. "For now my place is with the team." Chuck was still an Agent and the only Intersect; Beckman would never allow him leave…at least not yet. He gave up everything to be a spy and he would need her; they were a team.

"Glad to hear it." A small smile spread across her lips. "Now on too more pressing matters. Your apparent death. As far as your records are concerned Sarah Walker never died in that car accident."

"Wait… you can do that?" Chuck's eyebrows raised in questioned.

"We are the government Agent Bartowski. We can do that." General Beckman declared.

"So what's the cover story?" Sarah asked. She had been gone for over six months that was no easy thing to explain.

"According to your hospital records you were a severe accident. While you were here you met up with an old friend. The two went out for dinner and on your way back you got into that accident. Your friend died in the accident and you suffered massive head trauma putting you into a coma." Beckman started to explain her cover story. "With the massive injuries to both of your faces the EMT's thought you were the one who had died since neither of you had your ID's on you. Blonde hair, blue eyes, about the same build. It was an simple mistake."

"And let me guess I finally woke up in the hospital with what? Slight amnesia?" Sarah raised an eyebrow; she couldn't believe General Beckman was pulling this card.

"Precisely. Once you started remembering your past, you were able to Chuck who came to DC to bring you home."

Sarah's eyes met Chuck's briefly. It could work. But they were going to have to really sell it to make it a believable cover. "Ok. We can handle that." Chuck's thumb rubbed the top of Sarah's hand soothingly.

Agent Ryder finally slid over a large envelope. "Here are your personal effects Agent Walker."

Sarah smiled and let go of Chuck's hand to open up the package; it contained her wallet, phone, badge, watch and earrings. She glanced over at Chuck and smiled. Sarah carefully pulled at the thin metal chain that hung around her neck pulling it over her head; she slipped her engagement ring off the chain and back onto her finger. It felt good to be there again.

"The both of you may return back to Burbank." The two slowly got to their feet. "Agent Walker." Sarah paused looking at General Beckman. "It's good to have you back."

Sarah smiled slightly. "Thank you General."

Chuck's hand slid into Sarah's gently after they left the conference room. "Let's go home." He kissed the back of Sarah's hand lightly.

"I can't wait." Sarah leaned against Chuck slightly as they left the building. Her smile grew even more as Chuck wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her head gently. She couldn't wait to get back.

***Burbank, CA***

"You know maybe General Beckman would be willing to give us some time off. We could actually have a real vacation. No bullet wound healing. Just us." Chuck smiled brightly at her heading towards their apartment. It was almost 2am and he kept his voice down as they approached their door so not to wake anyone before Sarah could change her hair back to her normal blonde and get a goodnight sleep.

"I think that's a great idea." Sarah continued to cling to him, looping her arm around his. "Where would you want to go?"

"Anywhere. You can pick." Chuck smiled stopping in front of their door. "I'm just glad your back." Sarah leaned up pressing her lips against his. He slowly broke the kiss and reached out opening the door walking into the apartment. Chuck shut the door behind them setting down the duffle bag he had been carrying.

"Hey dude is that you?" Morgan's voice suddenly rang out after hearing the door shut. "How'd the mission-" He rounded the corner after coming from his bedroom and stopped dead seeing Sarah standing there. "What…how…" His stuttering stopped when he passed out falling to the floor.

He had just seen a ghost.

Sarah's eyes went wide and Chuck couldn't help raise an eyebrow. "You know I expected a girly scream before the fainting." He smirked at Sarah before going over to his friend pulling him up to a sitting position.

"I'll get him some water." Sarah walked into the kitchen while Chuck began to wake the little bearded man.

After a few taps on the cheek Morgan slowly came to his senses. "What-what's goin' on?" He mumbled as his eyes slowly focused.

"You passed out buddy…" Chuck squatted in front of his best friend watching him closely.

Morgan let out a deep breath. "Holy crap… I thought I saw…" He trailed off, staring at Chuck. "Sarah… with black hair…maybe I'm having one of those weird dreams again…" Morgan frowned slightly. "I'm sorry man, I know your trying to move on."

"You saw her." Chuck replied as Sarah walked back into the room with a glass of water.

Morgan looked up and burst into a set of girlish screams trying to scramble away. "And there is the screaming…" Chuck sighed and quickly grabbed Morgan's face. "Morgan buddy focus!" He pulled his friends head towards him to stop him from looking at Sarah. "Calm down. Your freaking out."

"Calm. Down. There is _ghost_ in our apartment dude!" Morgan's pitch went up an octave. "And your telling me to calm down?" His wide eyes couldn't help but dart towards the Sarah like figure next to him.

"Morgan…I'm not dead."

"Oh my god it speaks!" Morgan's eyes grew wider and let out another high pitched noise.

Chuck couldn't help but slap him across the cheek. Sarah narrowed his eyes at him. He just shrugged. "What? It got him to stop."

She knelt down rolling her eyes at him. "Here." Morgan continued to stare at her rubbing his now aching cheek. "I was on a mission."

"But…but you died…there was a funeral…"

"Faked." Chuck answered.

Sarah handed Morgan the glass of water. "Faked?"

"For a mission?" Sarah nodded. Morgan downed the glass of water before looking at her. "How could you do that to my man Chuck? He was devastated!" Sarah glanced at Chuck and just smiled taking his hand. "Oh my god you knew!" Morgan glared at his friend. "You didn't tell me?" A part of him was hurt we wasn't in on the little secret.

Chuck's lip turned up into a smirk. "Sorry buddy… I couldn't."

"Only Chuck and General Beckman knew. Not even Casey." Sarah added. "Morgan you can't tell anyone." He was part of Team Bartowski; it was the only reason why he could know the truth.

"Right… secret…gotcha…" Morgan nodded rapidly. "These's lips are sealed." He locked his lips and threw away the key.

"Morgan. No one can now. Not anyone at the Buy More. Not Alex. Not Awesome. And not Ellie." Chuck gave his friend a stern look. "Not Ellie, Morgan."

"I won't I swear." Morgan's smiled. "This is great! The team is back together again! And your not dead!"

Sarah smiled and kissed Chuck. "I'm going to dye my hair while you fill him in on the cover story."

"Ok." Chuck stole another quick kiss before she got up grabbing the box of dye, shorts, and a t-shirt from the duffle bag before heading to the bathroom.

Sarah took her time; she could hear Chuck's voice explaining the situation to Morgan and couldn't help but smile at all the questions Morgan kept interrupting him with. She finally walked out rubbing her damp hair dry with a towel. Chuck sat on the couch waiting for Sarah; he glanced over his shoulder hearing her approach quietly. "Where's Morgan?" She questioned not hearing or seeing him.

Chuck smirked brightly. "He wanted to drill you with questions. So I sent him to bed." He stared at her she looked like his Sarah again. A large Bartowski smile spread across his lips.

"My hero." She leaned over the back of the couch kissing him lightly.

"Come on." Chuck got to his feet and walked around the couch taking her hand. He led her quietly down the hall to their room. Sarah looked around their room; it looked exactly the way she remembered leaving it. She let out huge sigh of relief. "What?" Chuck glanced at her.

"It's the same…"

"Of course it is… Why wouldn't it be?"

Sarah shrugged slightly. "It's been months and I thought maybe Ellie or Morgan would get your to change things." She slowly crawled into her side of bed.

"Ellie wanted me too… but I was able to keep dodging around the task." He smiled and climb into bed after her wrapping his arms tightly around her. She snuggled against him wrapping a leg around his. Chuck pressed his lips against her forehead gently.

"You're going to talk to your sister in the morning?" Sarah asked softly.

"Yup first thing."

"And you got the story down?" Sarah lifted her head off his chest and looked at him.

Chuck tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I got it don't worry." He smiled kissing her deeply.

Sarah slowly broke the kiss and snuggled down against him again. "I love you…" She whispered softly.

"I love you too…" He kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes snuggling down into the bed more keeping Sarah tightly in his arms. It was the first night for the both of them that they actually had a goodnights sleep.

Chuck finally untangled himself from Sarah after watching her sleep for a while. He needed to talk to Ellie. It was early not even six am. There was a possibility she was up, Clara tended to wake up early some mornings. He knew at least Awesome would be up probably working out before heading to work. Chuck quickly pulled his shoes on and glanced at Sarah who snuggled deep into the covers still asleep.

He slipped out of the apartment and knocked on Ellie and Devon's door seeing the living room light on. Devon opened the door standing there in his workout spandex shorts and pulled his ear buds from both of his ears. "Hey Chuckster. Where you been man? Ellie's been going crazy; you haven't answered your phone in days."

"Ya about that… umm is Ellie up?" Chuck avoid the question, he wanted to explain this to both of them.

"Ya she's upstairs." Devon stared at him. "Is everything ok bro?"

Chuck nodded, "I just need to talk to the both of you."

Devon analyzed him quickly before stepping aside. "Ok, come on in I'll go get her."

Chuck walked over sitting in one of the chairs while Devon quickly went up the stairs to get Ellie. Not a moment later Ellie quickly came down the stairs, "where have you been?" She hissed keeping her tone down to not wake up Clara.

"You both need to sit down."

Ellie slowly took a seat her face filled with worry. "What's wrong Chuck?"

"It's Sarah." Chuck finally said looked at the both of them.

Both of their faces complete dropped into frowns. "Chuck sweetie… she's gone."

"Actually… she's not." Chuck took a deep breath, he had rehearsed this in his head over and over on the flight to Burbank but it was harder in person. "There were two people in Sarah's car the night of the accident. The EMT's messed up the ID's of the bodies. Sarah's been in a coma for the past six months." Ellie gasped at the news and Devon just sat there with his mouth wide open.

Chuck continued. "She woke up with some amnesia… her memory slowly started coming back and I got a phone call from the hospital the other day about the news. That's where I disappeared too. I went to DC to see her."

"Oh my god…" Ellie held a hand over her mouth. "You saw her?"

Chuck nodded. "She's here…"

"What?"

"They released her from the hospital." He explained. "She came home with me."

"Chuck this is great news." Ellie got up from the couch and gave her brother a huge hug a few tears from her eyes.

Devon grinned. "That's awesome." He couldn't be happier and got up from the couch for a group hug.

"And she's ok?" She finally asked wiping the tears from her eyes, smiling at him.

"She's doing better… some things are still a little hazy, but the doctors told me she should gain all her memories within a few months." Chuck gave her a smile and wiped away from her cheek. "Why don't you guys come over to dinner tonight? I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Are you sure? Is it too soon?" Ellie quickly asked. She didn't want to stress Sarah out with an onslaught of people coming to see her especially if her memory was still not all there.

"She is remembering a lot about the past couple of years the stuff before that is what she's having trouble with. Casey and Morgan will be there. She just really wants things to get back to normal." Chuck smiled brightly at his sister.

Ellie stayed silent for a minute still processing everything that Chuck had told them. "This is the most amazing news. I mean what are the odds of this happening?"

"I know… I still can't believe it." Chuck swallowed deeply; he had to keep himself under control and keep the lie going. "So will you come over?"

Ellie at Devon who stood next to her. "Of course we'll be there." She smiled brightly at Chuck and gave him another huge hug. "I'm so happy for you Chuck." Ellie whispered softly into his ear.

"Thanks sis." He slowly pulled back. "I'll see you guys tonight. I should go check on Sarah." Ellie gave him a kiss on the cheek before he headed back to his apartment.

Chuck walked through the door and let out a breath he had been holding. It went smoother than he had thought. He walked into the apartment, Sarah walked out of the kitchen sipping a glass of orange juice. "How'd it go?"

Chuck just about jumped out of his skin when she came around the corner. He held a hand over his heart and breathed. "Wow you definitely haven't lost your stealth skills." He smiled brightly and returned the kiss that she placed on his lips once she was close enough to him.

"Sorry," she smirked against his lips.

Chuck grinned, "sure you are." He teased playfully wrapping his arms around her waist. "They'll be over for dinner tonight."

"Good, I've missed them." Sarah set her glass down on the table next to her and draped her arms around his neck playing with some of the hair on the nape of his neck; smiling up at him.

Chuck leaned down capturing her lips in passionate kiss. Sarah pulled herself up against him even more letting out a soft moan when tongue gently brushed against hers. She deepened the kiss's tempo before they finally had to pull apart to catch their breath. Chuck placed several light pecks against her lips smiling. "It's nice to have you home again." He stared into her eyes.

Sarah framed his face with her hands, "it's good to be home." She pulled him down for another kiss and pressed herself up against him more. Chuck grabbed her hips picking her up; she couldn't help but let out a slight giggle between kisses and wrapped her legs tightly his waist. She smiled against his lips when she felt him start the walk back towards their bedroom.

Things were going to be normal again. Being there with Chuck and her friends, she had missed it. More importantly she had missed Chuck. He was absolutely everything to her. One thing was for sure she would never ever leave him again.

* * *

A/N: That's it! I know I know there are some things that I didn't quite resolve in this one. That is why I plan on doing a sequel :) I have a few ideas brewing for the next installment but I've also been plotting an AU fantasy story.

So I'm going to put it to a vote! Would you guys rather me start the sequel first? Or my AU idea that I discussed a few chapters ago; where the Chuck universe would be placed in a Fantasy based time with knights, horses, dragons, elves, swords, the Intersect ;) etc etc.

Feel free to put vote in a review or you can PM me. Or even if you have some random idea or thought I love hearing input from you guys!

Hope you all enjoyed the story! As always reviews are most welcome!


End file.
